Twilight Existence
by Yeshua
Summary: Behind him, a shadow looms. It grows ever stronger with each exposure to the Heartless. It is Sora's Anti existence. The Anti Sora.
1. Prelude

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is Yeshua, spewing forth another fanfic for your viewing pleasure. So let's get down to business.

**Title:** Twilight Existence

**Characters:** All original cast.

**Plot Summary:** Behind him, a shadow looms. It grows ever stronger with each exposure to the Heartless. It is Sora's anti-existence—the Anti Sora.

**Rating:** T; Due to blood, basically.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sora and any other character out of the Kingdom Hearts series. If I did, I wouldn't be broke.

Basically, this fic will follow most of the original plotline. I first had it so that it wouldn't, but I guess it turned out better this way. Please read and review.

* * *

Prelude

Sora:

Rain poured down in torrents, making it hard to see in any direction. It was the perfect setting for a Heartless ambush. Even though I had a lot of experience fighting the creatures, part of me still showed fear. It was the tiniest bit of fear, small enough not to be sensed by other humans…

I let out a small sigh as we walked down the paved streets of Hollow Bastion. Today had been absolutely exhausting. I know it was my job to preserve all worlds and stop the darkness, but today was…

My situation had gotten very complicated. The Organization was using me to open Kingdom Hearts. I had never felt so conflicted in my life. It was all too much to absorb. My spirit was crushed.

"Sowa, are you ok?"

I glanced down at Donald, bangs dripping down into my face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

Goofy gave me a worried look, but said nothing. They were worried about me. They had a reason to. I almost gave up. We rounded the corner in silence. It was then that I felt it…the brewing darkness that signified the arrival of the Heartless. Several dark portals appeared, spawning a huge group of the infernal creatures. I could feel the power of the keyblade brimming in my right hand, just waiting to appear at my call.

I denied it, choosing to hesitate than go into battle. Donald immediately lifted his wand into the air, summoning magic. Goofy charged forward, shield held high. I needed to help them. Yet hesitation had me fully by the throat. If I destroy them, I would be helping the Organization. If I didn't help, people that I loved would die.

"Sora!"

Goofy's shout tore me away from my thoughts. Donald was lying against the wall, dazed. Heartless had surrounded him and Goofy in a quickly tightening circle. There was way too many to take them all myself without using drive. They needed me. I could feel myself tense up as hesitation threatened to grip my mind again.

_My friends need help._

_But the Organization…they'll take the hearts…_

_They need you!_

_Don't help the Organization!_

_Help your friends!_

I drew in a shuddering breath and closed my eyes, drawing on the power of my clothes. I could feel the familiar rush of power wash over me for a few moments…

All of a sudden, a searing pain cut through my chest. My hands immediately shot up to my chest over my heart. What was going on? I never felt like this before. The pain grew in intensity, ripping a scream from my throat. Only the scream didn't sound like a scream. It was much like a growl. I could feel my body changing of its own will. I was falling…falling…

My eyes shot open and I could see the Heartless and my friends. The only thing was…

What had been darkness and rain earlier was now shifting shadows. A low growl escaped from my throat inadvertently. Hunger rose unbidden in my mind. My gaze stayed locked on the Heartless. _They'll do nicely._ I took off on my hands and feet and plowed into the group. I tore through two Heartless. The impact sprayed black ooze all over my face. The rest of the Heartless backed away from me, cautiously.

_Where are you going? I want to feed. Food._ My body launched into again, forcing the Heartless to scatter. I managed to catch and pin one to the ground. Tearing into it sent me nearly into an euphoria. I lifted my head up and let out a triumphant growl.

"Sora!"

A flash of light blinded me and I screamed loudly. When it faded away, I was lying on the ground, face up. Donald and Goofy were standing above me, worry evident on their faces. _What just happened? Did I just eat a Heartless?_ I ran my tongue along my lips. _Just the taste of metal…_

"You ok?" Goofy asked, extending his hand to help me up.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sora:

As soon as we got into Merlin's house, I took a seat in the corner amongst the books. I needed time to think. What had just happened was unbelievable. I transformed into something dark…

_Was it dark?_ _How do I know this wasn't a dream?_ I stared at my hands. _It felt so real. The taste, the hunger, the desire…_

I shuddered. It was just a dream, a vivid one at that.

"Sora, you ok?"

I looked up only to see Yuffie staring at me in concern. Any other time, I'd offer a fake smile to keep her from worrying, but today I didn't feel like it.

"Honestly, Yuffie, I'm tired," I replied softly.

I actually wasn't lying this time.

"Come on. Merlin's house is connected to all of ours. You can sleep in my guest room. Honestly, you shouldn't kill yourself trying to do your job."

I chuckled nervously.

"Thank you, Yuffie. I'll just take you up on that offer."

I stood up and followed her through a wooden door into another room. I didn't bother to take in anything else as I followed her up a flight of stairs into a room on the left.

"Here you go. The guest bathroom is down the hall on the left. Make yourself at home. If you need me, I'll be downstairs with the others in a meeting."

I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. Yuffie left me in silence and went back downstairs. _A shower sounds nice right about now._ If I got enough sleep, I wouldn't have delusional daydreams. I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I flicked the light switch on…

_Why was the entire bathroom decorated in weaponry?_ I know Hollow Bastion didn't get attacked all the time. Or did it? Oh, never mind. I closed the door behind me and turned on the shower. As the room filled with hot steam, I took a deep breath and sighed for the hundredth time. _Relax, Sora. Now's not the time to act crazy._ I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Hot water poured over my weary body, lulling me into a temporary dream-like state.

"I'm worried about Sora. He didn't seem like himself."

Yuffie? She didn't sound close to the bathroom. I thought she said she was meeting downstairs. I know the walls weren't that thin. I mean, she was downstairs. _Weird._

"He was actin' kinda funny earlier." Goofy.

"How so?"

Silence. I couldn't hear anything else. After a few minutes, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel off of a shelf next to the shower and started drying myself off. Once I was dry, I slipped my clothes back on and exited the bathroom. I could hear my friends' voices again, but they were speaking so low that I couldn't make out what they were saying. I guess they didn't want to worry me. I walked back into the guest bathroom and spread out across the bed. Tomorrow I would start the whole job again. For now, sleep will overtake me.

Two hours later:

_Shifting shadows surrounded all sides of me, yet they weren't blocking my vision. Surprisingly, I could see just fine. It reminded me of the End of the World, only I didn't feel so cold. The air was warm and inviting. Shadow Heartless emerged from the ground, antennae twitching in my direction. Their glowing yellow eyes peered at me as if to say "you are not welcome here". I willed my keyblade to appear in my hand so I could fight._

_Nothing happened. I glanced down at my hand and saw that it was wrapped partially in a bandage. Where my fingertips were was long black claws. _Claws?_ The shadows inched forward, letting out a low hiss. Hunger rose in my mind again. The shadows—they were food? The question drifted around in my head. _Yes…they are. Go to them…

_Instinct drew my body into action against the shadows. My claws tore through them easily. _Oh, how amusing it was!_ I let out a howl. The remaining shadows melted into the ground, leaving me alone in the darkness. Moments later, a girl appeared. She had red hair…Kairi? It was Kairi!_

"_Who are you?"_

_Huh? I started to say something, but it came out as a hiss._

"_Get away from me!"_

_Without thinking, I ran up to her and grabbed her hand. She screamed…_

I woke up in a cold sweat. That scream sounded so real. Out of paranoia, I stared at my hands. No claws. No weird taste in my mouth. _It's just a dream, Sora. Get over yourself._ I sat up and wiped my forehead off. I don't think I can sleep now. Oh well. I rolled over to the side of the bed and stood up. I crossed the room to the window and glanced outside. Rain was pouring down outside again. _Nothing to see here. _I turned around and headed for the bed.

A sharp pain dropped me to my knees. Instead of a scream of pain, a hiss escaped my lips. I stared at my hands as they 'transformed'. Bandages appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around them. My nails turned black and lengthened. Black vapor oozed from my skin…

_What was happening to me?_ Solid colors dissolved into shifting shadows again. The pain slowly faded away as I sat there on the floor. My ears picked up the footsteps from the stairs. Someone was coming. I turned towards the window and went through it. Glass exploded outward with my exit. I landed on the roof below and scrambled onto the part that was concealed in shadow.

"Oh my god! Sora!"

Yuffie's screams pierced the night air.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I haven't seen a lot of Anti-Sora fics…on I guess there are some in existence somewhere. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sora:

The shifting shadows lightened somewhat over the area. I directed my gaze towards the sky. The moon was now visible, casting its ethereal glow on the area. I sat on my haunches…

I sniffed the air idly. Nothing yet. I could hear voices in the distance, but I wasn't concerned with that. I was the hunter. I wanted to hunt.

"Oh god, I hope he's alright. I didn't see blood or anything."

Yuffie's voice brought me back into focus. I eased off of my haunches and slowly moved towards the edge of the roof. Yuffie was walking by alongside a tall male with a blade that looked much like a gun. An unusual scent wafted up my nose, making me shudder with pleasure. It was fear. A soft hiss escaped my throat. The Heartless was my prey…but I could not pass this up.

I leapt off of the roof and landed on all fours lightly. I dashed forward and pounced on Yuffie, instantly pinning her to the ground. She shrieked, rolled over and brought her shuriken up to strike me. I grabbed her hand and sank my claws into her flesh. The scent of blood pierced the air like a knife. I inhaled it and let out a low growl. _I must taste this…_

"Get off of her!"

The man that was walking with Yuffie earlier swung his weapon at me. I released Yuffie's arm and jumped back. I raised my hands, preparing for close quarters combat.

_Her blood is wonderful. Bring me more. I want more._ I ran my tongue along the underside of my fangs. The man helped Yuffie off of the ground and took a protective stance in front of her.

"Leon, be careful."

"Don't worry."

Leon charged forward, bringing his weapon in close. I took off into a run and managed to get behind him within seconds. _I am way faster than you, fool._ Before he could turn around, I lashed out at his knees. My claws ripped through flesh easily. Leon dropped to the ground, jarring his weapon out of his grasp. I brought my hand up to my mouth and lapped the blood off of my claws.

Sweet, warm blood flowed down my throat. _Yes…this was way better than the Heartless. More. I want more…_

Yuffie got back onto her feet slowly. She was trembling out of fear, I sat back on my haunches waiting for her next move. There wasn't much else she could do to protect herself. I was much faster than she was.

"Cloud! They're over here!"

_Interference._ I snarled and took off running down the street past Yuffie and Leon.

"Oh no you don't!"

All of a sudden, something hot tore into my flank, ripping a howl from my throat. Pain cut through my body as I rounded a corner. My limbs slipped on the slick surface of the streets, causing me to slide…

I attempted to correct my run and tipped over onto my side instead. I slid into a wall roughly, knocking the wind out of my lungs…

* * *

A drop of water hit my cheek. The night sky loomed overhead with small stars twinkling brightly through thin clouds. My body felt damp…like I had been running through puddles or something. _Where was I?_ I attempted to sit up and was met by a sharp, burning pain. _What was going on?_

"It ran over here!"

Yuffie? _What ran over here? Was it Heartless?_ I was wounded and there was Heartless about? Not to mention…just how in the devil did I get here? Yuffie appeared around the corner, arm poised and ready to throw shurikens. I took in a small breath. I hope she sees me…

"Sora! Did you see it?"

I let my breath out in a sigh of relief.

"See what?" I asked.

"This big human-sized Heartless just attacked me and Leon."

Human-sized? I had seen all kinds of Heartless…

None that I remember were human-sized. They were either smaller or bigger.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see it. Would you mind helping me out here? I've been wounded."

"Wounded? Oh yeah, just how did you get here Sora?"

That's what I'd like to know. I don't remember anything after walking away from the window in Yuffie's guest bedroom.

"I don't know how I got here. All I remember was walking away from the window in your guest room."

"Weird."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Wow, I love the response to this fic. Strangely enough, I came up with this idea while writing Reversal. I always wanted to do an Anti-Sora fic. (Maybe because I like dark and twisted things.) I am glad that you guys like it so well. Thank you for your comments and support.

For all you bloodthirsty people out there or those who would like to see Sora with a backbone, this chapter is for you. If you are squeamish in any kind of way, I would avoid the last part of the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

A potion cured the wound caused by Yuffie's shuriken, though I wasn't sure how it got there. Even stranger was her account on how I vanished. As I had seen before, I couldn't remember anything other than standing at the window. Yuffie said that it was broken like someone had plunged through it. Why was I blacking out? Now that I thought carefully about it, I had gaps in my memory.

"Leon's still in bad shape from the attack," Yuffie said softly as she sat a cup of tea down in front of me.

We were sitting at her table, along with the rest of the Restoration Committee. None of us felt much like sleeping now. The appearance of a human-sized Heartless was very disturbing.

"Just what did this thing look like? Cloud and I didn't get a very good look," Aerith said.

"It was definitely human-sized. Black vapor oozed from its skin, covering most of its body in shadow. It had bandages wrapped around its hands…and those claws…those black claws. The Heartless had big yellow eyes and spiky hair..."

The comment about the hair caught my attention. What Heartless had hair?

"Maybe you're just exaggerating a little, Yuffie. What kind of Heartless has that kind of features?" Cid said incredulously.

I had to admit that Yuffie's description was a little farfetched. I couldn't help her make her point simply because I didn't see the creature.

"You forgot Leon saw it too and he was attacked by it as well. The creature was fast. I couldn't even hit it."

All of this was still very chilling.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing the keyblade can't solve. Besides, we better go back and visit our friends in the other worlds," I said calmly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about us. We'll be ok back here."

* * *

The Land of Dragons

Three Hours Later

Sora:

It was slightly chilly in the land of dragons, but it was somewhat peaceful. It was good to get away from the gloom and the rain of Hollow Bastion. Donald and Goofy were still a little unnerved about the human Heartless. I didn't blame them. After all, there were still some unexplainable parts in the story.

"We're going to the palace to see Mulan. We may stay for a while if there is any trouble," I said softly.

My friends nodded their heads and proceeded ahead of me down the dirt road that led to the palace. I followed them keeping a sharp lookout for any Heartless that may come from behind.

"Hey, Sora, are you feelin' okay?" Goofy asked.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"We just noticed that you had been actin' strangely lately."

"Come on, Goofy. I'm just stressed out from everything that's going on."

"Well, hopefully, we will get rest here."

Yeah, hopefully. The palace was just as expansive as I remembered. It was practically unchanged since the siege of Heartless and humans. Hollow Bastion could take an example from the palace here.

"Sora, how are you?"

A feminine voice caught my attention. I stopped and turned my head to the right. Mulan waved and offered a warm smile of greeting. I smiled back warmly. I wouldn't fake a smile this time. I was always glad to see friends.

"I'm fine. How are things here?"

Mulan sighed.

"Everything's fine. You must be tired. Come, I'll show you to the guest rooms."

"Thank you very much."

"It's no problem."

She led us down the hallway to the right, past a giant enclosed open air area and through a doorway. She stopped and gently slid a door over to the left.

"Here's the entrance to your rooms. They are all connected by doorway. You shouldn't have any trouble getting each other should something comes up."

* * *

Evening:

The sound of crickets lulled me into a state of relaxation. It reminded me much of the Destiny Islands. Home. I wonder what Kairi was doing now. Did she still think about me? Was she still waiting for me? I let out a sigh. I wanted to go back home. Normally, Goofy and Donald would sit and talk to me before bedtime. But they were very tired from last night. The attack in Hollow Bastion had left them no room to rest.

For that, I would allow them a little bit of rest. I stood up and walked to the door. Gently pushing it aside, I eased my head out to glance around. There was no one around. I stepped out into the hallway and walked back into the outdoor area. The air smelled faintly of jasmine…like Kairi.

**Who are you…?**

Huh? I glanced around looking for a body to match the voice. There was no one here. You are so delusional Sora. Go and get some rest. I turned around…

**Don't go.**

Pain shot through my chest, effectively dropping me to my knees. It was the same pain I felt last night before I blacked out. _What was going on?_ Black vapor poured out of my skin, engulfing my body in shadow. My nails lengthened and turned black. Bandages wove themselves around my hands and I felt my teeth lengthen. A hiss escaped from my mouth as my colorful world dissolved into shadow.

There was a small pool in the middle of the enclosure. I scrambled over to it…

Two huge yellow eyes and a head of spiky hair met me…

_Oh god! I was the human Heartless Yuffie was talking about!_ I drew back away from the water. _How? How could I be a Heartless? I was the Keyblade Master. This isn't happening! This is a dream!_

"Who's there?"

That was a real voice this time. A guard walked into view, wielding a spear. A pungent smell hit my nostrils. I wasn't sure what it was, but it made my body tense up. A low growl escaped from my throat. My stomach growled. _Was I hungry?_ The man froze when he saw me. I started forward, breaking out into a full run on hands and feet. I was on the man within seconds, using my strength to knock him to the floor. _He's going to scream._ My hand immediately shot to his throat.

_No, don't do it! The man is innocent!_ My claws punctured his throat, drawing blood. The smell of it wafted up my nose. _God…it smelled so good..._

_Just a little taste…_

I drew my hand up to my mouth and lapped at it with my tongue.

_So sweet…_

The man whimpered.

_More…_

_I wanted more…_

I took my hand and ripped his throat out. I threw it off to the side and plunged my bloodied fingers into my mouth. I licked my fingers off…

The lust for blood was taking over…and I didn't care.

_I will devour him._

I tore into his body with my claws, spraying blood everywhere.

I let out a howl of ecstasy.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sora:

Anguished screams filled the air as I moved about. I cared not that they were making noise now. I was in control of situation. The humans had set up a defense in front of the door leading to the throne room. All self control was lost, floating freely on the wind. Hunger had replaced it in full. The humans charged forward, spears directly in front of them. They meant to impale me. That wasn't going to happen.

I jumped up into the air and latched onto the ceiling. The humans slid to a stop beneath me. Before they could lift their spears, I allowed myself to drop down upon them. If I was able to, I would have laughed as their bodies shielded my fall. With a savage growl, I tore at their flesh with my claws. The aroma of blood sent me into a frenzy…

Seconds later, there was nothing left of the humans. Blood settled in my stomach. The hunger was fading.

"Oh my god!"

Mulan? I turned around on my haunches. Mulan was standing down the hallway, hand over her mouth. Fear tainted the air around me. My stomach growled audibly. The hunger was coming back again. _No! I can't kill Mulan!_ My body lowered itself down, preparing to charge. _No! You don't want her!_ My body broke into a run towards her…

A man jumped in front of her, blocking her from me. I pounced on him and went right for his neck with my fangs.

"Shang!"

Blood poured into my mouth and flowed into my stomach. A white hot pain tore me from Shang's neck. The shadows in my vision lit up. _Fire?_ The pain came again. I howled and took off down the hallway I had trailed blood down before. I tumbled into the enclosed outdoor area onto my back. I craned my ears to listen for footsteps. There were none.

A flash of light blinded my vision. When it returned, I was glancing up at the starry night sky. I sat up. _Was I dreaming? _I glanced around the enclosure. Blood was all over the place and bodies too. Bile rose in my throat and I was forced to turn and painfully bring up the contents of my stomach. What came up was…blood.

"Oh my god…I killed them. I killed them all."

_I need to get out of here. What if somebody saw me?_

"Sora…"

_Oh no…_

Goofy was standing in the doorway with Donald. _How was I going to explain this?_

"What did you see?" I asked loudly.

"I saw the human-sized Heartless run in here. A flash of light occurred and you were lying in the same spot as the creature."

I could still feel the presence of the creature still in my head. It was sated…for now. Yet…it was still watching.

"Do you think I'm a murderer?"

My voice had taken on a serious tone. People were killed by my hands…but now, I felt no remorse. Even after killing Shang.

"Sowa, we know you didn't intend to kill those people," Donald said.

"But he turned into a Heartless," Goofy added.

"He did what?"

Mulan? I stood up and folded my arms as Mulan walked into the enclosure, her front covered in blood. My nose told me that it was Shang's blood. He was dead now.

"Mulan…" Goofy called softly.

"He killed all these people? He killed Shang? How could you?"

Mulan started sobbing hysterically.

"I couldn't control it. The lust for blood…" I found myself muttering.

"Oh, Sowa…" Donald gasped.

They were beginning to think that I would kill them too probably.

"Donald…we got to take him back to Hollow Bastion."

"I'm not going back there," I snapped.

"Sora, please. We need to bring you back."

"You'll have to make me."

_What was happening to me? Now I was being defiant towards my own friends. What would the King say? Ironic now that his best warrior was part Heartless._

"Think about Kairi and Riku, Sora. Come back with us."

_Kairi…_

I glanced at my hands. _Why? Would they tell Kairi that I murdered innocent people?_

"No, I won't go," I said defiantly.

I willed my keyblade into my hand and held it in front of my body. Donald and Goofy reluctantly lifted their weapons. Mulan wiped her face and drew her sword.

"He's mine."

_So be it._ She charged forward, sword positioned just above her chest. I felt the creature's interest peak in the back of my head. Why am I calling it a creature? Mulan swung at my head, intending to cut it off. I blocked it with my keyblade easily. With unreal speed, I launched my hand at her stomach. It connected, but with perhaps too much force…

Mulan looked up at me, eyes glittering with unshed tears. Blood trickled out of her mouth, followed by a dry gasp. I watched her impassively. After a few moments of gasping, I pushed her away with the keyblade. Mulan crumpled to the ground. Where my fist used to be was a medium-sized hole.

Before I could turn my attention to Donald and Goofy, my body shook violently. Pain shot through my body, ripping a scream from my throat. Donald just hit me with thunder. _How dare he!_ My body shook violently again. This time, my vision started to black out.

"I won't let you…do this…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I am on a roll with this story. Trust me, you won't believe who dies in this story and why. I love writing it. I hope I inspire someone to start a series of Anti-Sora fics. Or maybe that's what I'll be known for around here? I do have another one in my thoughts for another project after Reversal is finished. My next project after that will be a horribly time consuming novelization project of Kingdom Hearts 2.

Oh, this is the first chapter I used a point of view other than Sora's. Also, I was wondering if it would be good to separate Anti-Sora and Sora's point of view, or should I continue as I have. Oh, and this chapter was actually divided into Chapter 5 and 6, but Ch. 6 was too short, so I combined the both of them.

Enough of my rambling. Enjoy the extra extended chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hollow Bastion

Donald:

I shivered for what seemed like the hundredth time. Not because I was cold…it was because of him. 'He' was Sora, the Keyblade Master—my friend. Sora was behaving rather strangely lately…

_Stop fooling yourself, Donald. He killed innocent people without remorse._ I wanted to believe that something was controlling him. That's why I zapped him with the weakest level of thunder. It wasn't hard to drop him to his knees. But then, he looked at me with gold eyes and hissed 'I won't let you…do this…'

Those words still chilled me to my feathers. I watched him through the only window peering into the room. Sora was sitting in a chair, bound in several layers of ropes. His head was leaning down on his chest…

"Has he woken up?"

That voice…Mickey. I turned around and bowed slightly out of respect.

"No, Your Majesty, he hasn't."

"I can't believe it…You said he assumed the form of a human-sized Heartless?"

"Goofy and I didn't want to believe it as well. He even killed Mulan in front of us."

King Mickey shook his head.

"What have I done…?"

_What?_

"Your Majesty, do you know something we don't?" I asked softly.

"Donald, Goofy?"

Sora? I turned back to the window. Sora was staring directly at the window and his eyes were…blue.

"Open the door, Donald," Mickey ordered.

I wasn't sure if I should do that…

Nevertheless, I pulled the door open. Mickey walked inside the room, being careful to stay a certain distance from Sora.

"King Mickey! Why am I in here? Why am I tied up?"

He sounded so normal.

"Sora…you're in here because of last night."

He frowned.

"Last night? What do you mean?"

"You turned into a Heartless and killed Mulan and Shang."

Sora gasped.

"No! I didn't do that!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, Sora. But you did."

* * *

Sora:

He had to be joking, right? I mean, why would I kill Mulan and Shang? What reason would I have? As I sat there, I realized that I couldn't remember what happened after falling in the enclosure. I glanced at King Mickey…and began to laugh. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like it. Sorrow and remorse faded away into…

"Why are you laughing? Sora, is that you?" King Mickey asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

My voice had taken on a sadistic tone. The King started to back up towards the door.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Let me out and I'll show you."

"Your Majesty, get out of there now!" Donald shouted.

King Mickey wisely walked out of the door and barred it shut. _Foolish humans._ I ripped through the ropes with my claws. I stood up and flexed my muscles.

"You won't keep me in here!" I shouted.

"Donald, go get Goofy and the others!" Mickey shouted.

I allowed myself to bathe in the darkness. My body shifted instantly in response to my will. Shadows filled my vision. Gradually, the outline of the room came into focus again. I allowed myself to 'melt' into the floor and proceeded under the wall that kept me from my target. Once I crossed over, I popped out of the ground and turned in Mickey's direction. King Mickey backed up and drew his keyblade. Light emanated from it, but I wasn't concerned. The keyblade was extremely lethal to ordinary Heartless.

But I wasn't ordinary.

Never was.

Never will be.

I edged closer to King Mickey, bearing my fangs threateningly.

"Don't do this, Sora."

As soon as I got close enough, the mouse king swung the keyblade at me. I grabbed it with my right hand and pulled it out of his grasp. Fear once again stained the air.

"Don't you dare touch the King! Thundaga!"

_Donald. Such a nuisance._ I turned around and headed straight for the duck. Lightning bolts crashed down in a wide arc around me. Before he could turn and run, I swatted him into the wall.

"Donald!" Goofy shouted.

A shield flew through the air. It would have hit me…if I was actually going to stay in one place. I knocked him down to the floor and was going to tear his throat out…

"Sora, stop!" Mickey screamed.

I turned my head in his direction and halted my arm.

"You want me to stop?" I asked softly.

"If you want to kill anyone, kill me."

I was hungry…

I walked over to the King.

"I don't trust you…but I'm going to enjoy ripping your limbs off."

I sank my claws into his arm, pulling him forward and off-balance. Mickey raised his left hand and the keyblade appeared once again in it. I lunged and bit into his left hand. My fangs clenched shut, ripping through flesh and bone. Mickey screamed, attempting to pull away from me. I had him in a position from which he could not escape. Blood flowed down my throat. I twisted Mickey's other arm, breaking it fully. I swallowed the leftover blood and guts and disengaged my jaw from the arm holding the keyblade. With a huff, I pushed him back into the wall.

"I told you, I won't let you imprison me like some animal. I am not like Sora. I am the Anti-Sora—the Anti-Existence!"

And with that, I left him to bleed to death.

* * *

Donald:

I scrambled over to the King, despite my own injuries. Sora had broken both arms and was leaving him to bleed out. I lifted my wand, preparing to torture my mind for the cure spell.

"Don't! Keep the spell for yourself, Donald," Mickey said softly.

"But Your Majesty—" I started.

"It's his clothes, Donald. He's absorbed too much of the darkness…you've got to stop him…please…"

The King lost consciousness…

Sora:

Scores of Heartless remains littered the ground behind me, product of my ever growing hunger. I swallowed the remainder of guts in my mouth and continued down the street. It was raining again. I had an hour or two before dawn. As soon as it hit dawn, I would assume a normal shape…granted that there was no interference.

"There he is!"

_Oh, good. Exercise._ I didn't have long to wait before Yuffie and Leon rounded the corner. I allowed my vision to adjust to the amount of light in the area. Now I could see more than an outline…and that would be their downfall.

"Sora, you've got to be in there," Leon shouted.

_Oh yeah, he's in here, alright._ I didn't bother to say anything at all. I had tasted Leon's blood before. I wanted another taste. I started forward Leon seemed to hesitate for a moment and started forward, gunblade glowing a bright blue. He swung and a shockwave issued out of his weapon towards me. I easily moved aside and started into a run.

Leon lifted his weapon to swing again…

I beat him to the punch and promptly grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the gunblade. I snapped it and promptly ducked the other fist, which was intended for my head. Wisely, I backed off, narrowly avoiding a shuriken. Yuffie was a problem now. Time to separate those two. I ran for the female ninja and pounced on her before she could pull another shuriken out. Yuffie whimpered softly, eyes wide in fear.

"Yuffie!"

_Fool._ I seized Yuffie's arm with my jaws and took off running. Screams began to issue from the poor girl as I dragged her across the rough pavement. Leon was of no concern to me now. After all, I was way faster than him. I rounded a corner and released Yuffie's arm. She hugged it to her body, crying loudly. She was bleeding from various wounds all over her body. The scent was wonderful.

"Please, Sora, have mercy…" She pleaded.

"Have mercy?" I asked, suppressing half a laugh.

"Please…"

"No."

I ripped through her clothing with her claws and immediately plunged my hand into her chest. When I pulled it out, I had her heart in my hand. I watched as it stopped beating in my hand.

_Mercy, huh?_

I devoured it with abandon.

_So delicious. Who knew the heart tasted so good?_

"Yuffie!"

That slow poke, Leon, caught up to me again. I wonder how he'd react when he learned that his best friend was dead. In any case, I would silence him forever. I turned and climbed up the wall closest to me. Leon was walking down the street, nursing his wrist. I quietly moved into position above him and pounced. I landed on top of him with ease…and surprisingly, no pain. I tore through his throat within seconds and let out a loud howl.

* * *

Hollow Bastion

Daybreak

Sora:

I was exhausted, but I managed to make it in the Gummi Ship Garage without incident. When I woke up, I was lying next to Yuffie's cold, dead body. Her heart was gone. Yards away from her was Leon's dead body. He had no throat. I had to get away from the hell…

I had to get away from my handiwork.

Donald and Goofy were probably hunting for me. I couldn't fight them. Even if this thing inside me wanted to…

I slipped into the Highwind and prepared the launch sequence. I would hide myself…

"Port Royal."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the praises and the suggestions. I took all of this into account, and I think you will be pleased at what I'm doing next. This is the infamous double update. That's right, you get TWO chapters today. These two chapters are written with Sora and Anti-Sora's perspectives divided, in order to see whether it will work out. Be sure to let me know how you like it. Oh, also, I have tried to develop Sora's feelings as well. Just a little side note for this chapter, I realized that there were Heartless in Port Royal, but I decided not to include them. Also, the Organization finally makes an appearance. And finally, I did not write this segment close to the plot, because I simply can't remember what exactly happened in Port Royal.

Last but not least, for those who want to work on Anti-Sora fics, feel free to let me know about them. I will support you and if you want, I'll do guest chapters.

Ok, time for me to shut up. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sora:

I had done a lot of drinking lately to drown out my sorrows. I had blood on my hands…

_Will it go away? _No amount of scrubbing could take that red tint away. Now I was an outcast, a fugitive. Shaking my head slightly, I took a sip of my mug of frosty ale. What would Donald and Goofy say now? Would they kill me? I downed another gulp of ale and sat my head on the counter. Would I drown myself in alcohol again tonight? _Sounded like a good idea._

"What's wrong with you, mate?"

I wearily lifted my head and turned in the direction of the voice. Oh…it's that pirate.

"There are a lot of things wrong right now," I said softly.

"I haven't seen you around lately, mate. What's your name?"

"I'm Sora."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sora. I'm Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

I had heard a little bit about Jack, but not much. I wasn't sure if I could trust him…but I didn't have anyone else.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Are you new here?"

I took a small sip of my ale.

"Yeah, I got here a few days ago."

"Really? Why did you come here?"

"I was outlawed…"

"You should come work for me, mate."

I looked at Jack skeptically.

"I must be drunk all ready."

He laughed.

"You have a great sense of humor, mate."

_I've got more than that._ But…at least, I'm not alone. I guess for now, that was ok.

* * *

Shortly After Midnight

Anti-Sora:

I'm. So. Hungry. He had been resisting me for days without noticing it. His will had kept me in the back in the back of his head, starving. However, tonight, he had finally slipped up. He got drunk. Sora's mind was extremely impaired enough for me to take control. I seized the fabric of his mind gently as to not to startle him. At first, he resisted somewhat…then nothing else. He was completely wasted. I lifted his head and glanced around.

We were in a room in an inn blocks away from the port of Port Royal. Humans were all around us. One sniff told me all of that. My senses were a lot weaker than normal thanks to days without food. Normally, I could tell what gender a human was, whether they were female and bearing a child and what they were doing at the current time.

_Soon…_

I sat up, testing the limits of my host's body. His body was somewhat sluggish, but it would do. Sora would be unconscious for some time. I decided to stay in his body until I got outside. Passing through the hotel in my dark form would attract trouble I could not handle. I got off of the bed and walked to the door. I twisted the knob and stepped out into the hallway. The scent of humans grew stronger. I pulled the door shut and jogged down the stairs. The lobby was sparsely populated at this time of night.

Once I 'escaped' into fresh air, I took a quick survey of my surroundings. Down the street to my right was the port. To my left was another side street. I eased into the shadows and eased into my Heartless form, yet I kept my vision normal. If there was one thing I noticed, it was the fact that there were no Heartless here.

No Heartless meant that there was added danger in being in this form. My ears picked up footfalls from my left. Humans. I eased up the street slowly on my hands and feet. I paused near the corner and poked my head around. Two humans dressed in pirate garb were standing about two feet away, talking in low voices. This will do fine. I dashed forward, intending to attack the human closest to me.

Upon reaching him, I attacked his leg with my teeth. Blood squirted into my mouth. _Sweet, sweet nectar._ The human screamed and tried to shake me off. I pulled back, onto my haunches, causing him to tip over. My prey hit the ground with a resounding thud and I got on top of him, digging my claws into his flesh. The aroma of blood had locked my focus on him…

"Get off of him!"

_Huh?_ A searing bolt of pain shot through my side. I howled in pain and turned towards the other human who was holding a gun. I had been shot. _Wonderful._ I pounced onto him, knocking him roughly to the ground. The gun bounced out of his grasp. _My turn now._

I turned, grabbed his hand with my jaws and began to chew. A chorus of breaking bones and screams rattled the air. When I was finished, I snatched his throat out and returned to my other prey. He was crying softly. I felt no pity as I ripped his heart out through his chest. Time to find a spot where I could feed in peace. I slinked back into the shadows and returned to the front of the inn. Reluctantly and carefully, I laid down. I devoured the heart and allowed my body to slowly heal. Sora was still blissfully unaware of what happened. I couldn't let him starve me again. At least he wouldn't feel any pain from the gunshot wound. Although my stomach could hold much more food than that, I decided to go rest.

* * *

Early Afternoon

Sora:

Man…what a night. I got drunk out of my mind and stumbled back up here and went to sleep. And now, I was supposed to have a hangover. And…I didn't have a hangover. That was great. I got up from the bed and opened my door.

"Did you hear about Barbossa's men? Rumor is, they were attacked and killed. One had his hand broken and his throat ripped and the other one had his heart taken from his body!"

I swallowed hard.

Suddenly, I wished I had a hangover.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sora:

It took two glasses of ale to clear the horrible visual from my mind. It was just as that woman said. Normally, I could feel the dark hulking presence of that creature in the back of my mind. Today, I felt nothing. How did I know that I killed those people this time? I couldn't remember much of anything after collapsing in my bed last night. I had no way to prove that I did it. _Just breathe, Sora. No one knows anything and if you can control your paranoia, you can stay here._

"Barbossa's men sure did run into something last night. You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you mate?"

I stared at Jack.

"What makes you think that I had something to do with it?" I asked sourly.

"I was just kidding. Obliviously, you couldn't have done anything."

_I'm glad you realized that._

"So, what brings you to the pub today?' I asked, changing the subject.

"Getting ready to set sail this evening. Some guy named Will wanted me to follow Barbossa's men."

There was more to it than that. If there was one thing I was getting good at was leaving stuff out. At least, no one knew about my little problem. _Ok, I wouldn't call it little._

"There's more to it, isn't there."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Barbossa's men are on my ship and I want it back."

"See how easy that was?"

Jack laughed.

"See you on the ship."

* * *

The Interceptor

Shortly After Sunset

Sora:

Will Turner was chasing after a girl named Elizabeth. It reminded me so much of what I was supposed to be doing.

_Kairi…_

I wondered what she was doing now. Had news of my transgression reached her? Did she know her best friend was a murderer? God, and I was going to share the paopu fruit with her. I shook my head. It hurt too much.

"We've got enemy pirates, mate!"

Jack's voice shook me out of my misery. I turned around and saw a large group of pirates in front of me. Please let me be able to use the keyblade…

The keyblade appeared in my hands, glowing brightly with energy. I had never been this happy to see it before. Now for the matter of the pirates. I could use Valor to take them out…

* * *

Anti-Sora:

I was woken up with a painful jolt. I wasn't amused by this at all.

_What in the…_

I could see normally? I checked the back of my mind. No resistance. Sora is normally awake around this time. I lifted my hands and looked at them. The keyblade was in Sora's right hand. I was holding the keyblade.

I WAS HOLDING THE KEYBLADE! Power raced through my veins…

It was magic.

I never had access to magic before. Was Sora willingly giving me control? I could feel the energy slowly draining away.

_Ok…let's get down to business._

I poured energy into the air and wrapped it around the pirates. It instantly hardened much like ice…

I dashed forward and ran my keyblade through all of them. When I finished, the keyblade disappeared from my hand. The targets scattered into pieces that now were dead pieces of humans.

_What a waste._

Fortunately for them, I was far from hungry.

* * *

Sora:

Reality came back slowly. It was then that I realized that I was on my knees, staring across the deck at a hunk of shattered ice with body parts in it. Did I black out? Where was the keyblade? I could feel the dark presence of the creature in the back of my mind. Within seconds, it disappeared. Did I call it again?

"Are you ok, Sora?" Jack asked loudly.

I must have looked strange kneeling there. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I needed a drink. Unfortunately for me, Jack brough no alcohol with him. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

The World that Never Was

Normal (third person):

The Superior had called a meeting, gathering what was left of the mighty Organization XIII into the giant floating hall.

"Let me call this meeting to order. Our plan—My plan to open Kingdom Hearts has hit a slight delay. Xigbar, what is the status of the Keyblade Master?"

"Sora's status is unknown. We lost contact after Demyx's demise," Xigbar answered.

Xemnas frowned.

"What do you mean unknown?"

"He simply just disappeared."

_Disappeared? Impossible_, Xemnas thought with a suppressed growl.

"Proceed as planned, then. Luxord, that means that you are heading off to Port Royal."

* * *

Port Royal—Isle

Anti-Sora:

I was more or less awake when Sora walked into a huge cavern. I slowly extended my consciousness as to not let him on to my presence. I picked up the scent of Heartless in the air. As I had said before, Heartless were not common in this place at all. In fact, they were nonexistent. So why was one here?

Sora's gaze snapped over to another man—another pirate. His line of thoughts told me that this was Barbossa. _How interesting. Did he have something to do with the presence of Heartless here?_ When the room plunged into darkness, Sora began to panic. He couldn't see anything. Neither could I for that matter.

_Time to take charge._

I quickly overtook his mind and shoved his consciousness back. My vision lightened considerably as my eyes adjusted. There was a small lizard Heartless on the wall across the cavern. It was glowing somewhat. Although I was perfectly fine in the dark, I didn't want Sora's allies to die by anyone else's hands.

That is, except mine. I shifted into my natural shape and started for the Heartless. Once I got close enough, I grabbed it and ripped it apart with my claws. The room burst into light. I ignored the small amount of pain it caused and searched for Barbossa. Jack and Will were quickly closing in on him. I wasn't sure if it was wise to attack Barbossa in my current form. I was somewhat hungry, but I was sure it could wait.

After all, I could devour Jack and Will later. A foul scent wafted up my nostrils.

_What was that? It wasn't something I smelled before._

I managed to get out of the cavern without being seen and slowly walked back to the ship. In the first section of the network of caves was a man with blonde hair wearing a black jacket. I inhaled the air softly through my nose. This person was the source of the smell.

"Who are you?" I asked, after assuming Sora's form again.

The man turned to face me.

"Sora?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I didn't like this scent. I didn't like this person. And what I didn't like, didn't stay alive.

"You're not human. You smell like them—the Heartless."

"Nobody," I hissed.

I had only heard about Nobodies from Sora's subconscious. This Nobody would help me regain my strength and control over Sora.

"Sora or not, I need you to come with me."

"That is not going to happen, Nobody. I'm going to enjoy picking my teeth with your bones!"

A series of life-sized cards appeared around the man.

"Then I, Luxord, Gambler of Fate, shall be your downfall!"

I shifted back into my natural form and started in a wide circle around Luxord. The cards that were around him headed in my direction. I dodged around the first two that came for me and slashed through the others. Luxord was now a matter of inches away from me. Just how he got so fast was somewhat of a mystery to me. I lunged at him, intending to attack his legs…and was thrown back.

When I attempted to get back onto my feet, I found that I couldn't.

"How do you like being turned into a die?"

I snarled. I let my guard down. He is so dead. It took all of my strength to stand back onto my haunches again. I felt the air lighten around me again. Luxord backed up. Fear stabbed the air.

"My turn!" I snarled, starting into a run.

The Nobody sent his cards at me again.

_Not this time._

I melted into the floor under them and kept heading for Luxord. Before he could move any further, I burst forth from the ground and plunged my claws into his chest. He froze and gasped loudly. Blood trickled down his chin. I used my strength to pin him down to the ground.

"I told you that I will devour you."

* * *

Hours Later

Sora:

I was back on the Gummi Ship again for the second time. I was reluctant to leave the place where I had once been accepted. However, I didn't want them to die because of my presence. I wanted to destroy this creature that stayed inside of me. It was killing all of my friends without mercy. Then it left me to wake up next to bloody bodies. Yet…it responded to my call on the ship and it even killed an Organization member.

I couldn't trust it, could I?


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thank you once again for the reviews. They are, as always, much appreciated. I see that you like the split perspectives between Anti-Sora and Sora. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't think it came out very well, but I am my harshest judge.

* * *

Chapter 8

Agrabah

Anti-Sora:

It felt wonderful to run out in the cold desert sands at night. I liked this place more than I did Port Royal. The Heartless were plentiful here and I had regained over half of my strength within hours of being free. Sora had been rather subdued lately. His mood peaked my interest somewhat, but it wasn't enough to take action over. Devouring that Nobody had increased my dark strength. I didn't have to do all of the work anymore.

I paused and settled down into the sand. Heartless portals appeared and dumped its contents onto the desert sands. I sent dark energy towards the group. It formed into a medium-sized dark portal that sucked the stupid creatures down. I ran and dived down into it. I settled down into familiar darkness and proceeded to hack the Heartless into pieces. Once the hapless creatures turned to dust/vapor, I climbed out of the hole and licked the blood off of my claws.

Tonight had been very interesting and fun. Taking out time to hunt and relax had its benefits. The only thing that worried me was the eventual appearance of Sora's friends. I guess I should have killed them earlier. So inexcusable. I wasn't in the mood to eat now. I suppose I should return to the bungalow that Sora brought with his munny. (Actually, I helped him buy the place by killing all of the Heartless along the way.)

"Stop right there, Sora!"

_What the bloody hell…?_

I whipped around and saw nothing.

_I could have sworn I heard Mickey's voice…_

I had to rely on my senses and the Heartless eyesight. If they were concealing themselves, I would find them. I allowed myself to go fully Heartless. Shadows danced around my vision as I scanned my surroundings. A glimmer of light caught my attention on the horizon. It was the same kind of energy that radiated from the keyblade. There were shapes moving among the shadows. The Heartless had taken the bait. As much as I wanted to fight Mickey again, I wanted to keep where we hid in Agrabah a secret.

I took off running towards the city, as fast as my body can allow.

* * *

Bungalow

Sora:

It was another boring, lonely night in Agrabah. My hard earned munny had given us this airy, wonderful apartment that overlooked a little bit of the city. I had been here for two days with absolutely no human contact. I was afraid of the creature inside of me. I was afraid of what it could do.

"It is the darker side of your heart."

_What?_

I almost snapped my neck turning around. King Mickey was standing in the middle of the carpeted floor.

* * *

Anti-Sora:

Panic shook me awake for the second time.

_What was going on?_

The visual through Sora's eyes said everything. _How in the world did Mickey find me?_ I was outraged at him finding me, but I did not seize control…yet.

"King Mickey, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

Mickey drew his keyblade.

_So he meant to kill the both of us._

"We've got to talk, Sora. You've eluded us for the past week or so, but now you can't run away."

"You're planning on killing me, aren't you?"

_It sure looked that way._

"I don't want to."

"What did you mean by your statement earlier?"

"Your clothes, Sora. They enable you to use drives, to access the deeper side of your heart. The side effect was that you would absorb excess energies in the air."

_So that's how I was born. Interesting._

Instead of being saddened, Sora was very angry. His rage gave me strength.

_How unreal. But it was perfectly timed._

"You did that for me, knowing full well that this would happen? You bastard!"

"I'm sorry, but the keyblade chose you."

"I didn't want to be chosen! You made me into a murderer!"

"Please calm down!"

Mickey came closer with his keyblade.

"I'll keep running until I get back home, where I can stop being a Keyblade Master."

"I'm sorry, but you can't run anymore. I have issued an order to all of the worlds to destroy you on sight if you step foot into their world."

Sora fell silent. His anger and despair was tangible.

"Why Mickey…?"

Mickey drew closer. He was going to impale us.

_Sora was my host…I had to keep him alive._

I gently pushed his consciousness aside and took control. I allowed him to see what I was going to do, instead of blocking him out. I pulled energy from his body and forced Mickey back into the wall.

"I won't sit by and allow you to kill us both," I hissed softly.

Mickey stood back up and retrieved his keyblade.

"It's for the good of the worlds!"

"For the good of the worlds? I almost killed you because you were going to imprison us!"

Sora's rage began to filter into my side of his mind. Would he allow me to murder the mouse king?

"Sora, please! We can…we can cure you!"

"Liar!" I spat.

I allowed myself to shift into my Heartless form and lowered myself to the floor. This time, escaping would be slightly difficult. Mickey wouldn't have come alone. Not here, at least.

"You leave me no choice."

Mickey ran forward, keyblade held high. I took off across the carpet in a wide circle. The mouse king climbed on top of a chair and launched himself at me. I was still moving too fast for him. He landed two feet away from my body. I stopped and headed right for him. Mickey swung his keyblade at my head. I clucked under it and pinned him down with both hands. I conjured dark energy underneath his body and allowed him to sink slightly into the ground.

"You leave us no choice, Mickey."

I wasn't in the mood to deal with the mouse king. My senses told me that there were Heartless and humans about. I could just leave him in that hole. Or I could kill him. But if I did, how would Sora react? One false move and I would be forcing my way through Sora's mind until I regained my full strength. I backed away from Mickey and sat on my haunches. He was afraid and I could smell it.

I sensed no apprehension from Sora. I wasn't sure if he was even watching anymore. I turned away from Mickey and headed for the door. There will be a time to kill him. It just wasn't now. I eased out into the desert air, staying low in the shadows. Two humans were very close. I moved further into the shadows and waited. Donald, Goofy and two more humans ran past me and into our home.

Sora was practically gone from the back of his head. He was in shock. I had to admit that it was way better than being wasted.

"Mickey, what happened?"

"Sora escaped."

Time to move. I took off running into the night towards the gate leading out to the desert. I could get away to the Gummi Ship and get out of here.

"There he is!"

_I can never get away fast enough. I can't believe I'm running away! I am a hunter! Not the prey._

"Genie! Go get Sora!"

A flash of light shattered my vision. Without sight, I tripped over my feet and slid face first into the dirt. When the light faded away, two humans were on both sides of my body. I took a whiff of the air. One was male and the other was a pregnant female. My stomach began to growl.

"Jasmine, back away from him," The man said.

"Is that really Sora?"

My claws could slice through flesh…and in some cases, bone. With a small grunt, I swiped at Jasmine's ankles and got to my feet. Jasmine felt backwards onto the ground with a scream. Before the man could say anything else, I grabbed his tongue and yanked it out. I pushed him to the ground and turned back to Jasmine.

_I'm going to enjoy devouring her._ I grabbed onto her leg and melted into the ground. She melted with me into the depths of the sands. And I made my escape into the night.

* * *

The World that Never Was

Normal (Third Person):

"Superior, Luxord failed to check in today."

Xemnas turned away from the window overlooking the city.

"Now the Keyblade Master has gone AWOL has he? Xaldin, I want him here. I am counting on you."

"Yes, Superior."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** You know I'm extremely thankful for all of the reviews. As I look back on the fic, I never realized that it would be this popular and that I would start a trend of Anti-Sora fics. I simply wrote it because it was a good idea and I needed something to do. Before I start talking about the fanfiction itself, I would like to do some promoting. As you all know, we do have people that are starting new Anti-Sora fanfiction. We must support them as much as we can. Please note Danger of Despair as one to look out for.

As for Twilight Existence, this chapter has a HUGE PLOT TWIST! Don't worry, it won't be too traumatic.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Beast's Castle

Anti-Sora:

All of my senses were sharpened. I was not going to let anyone ambush me again. I was in a very bad mood today. While prowling along the forest floor I was ambushed by Nobodies earlier. They were of the Dusk variety—very slippery, very fast. I defended myself well, but I needed rest. I was exhausted from all of the running and use of energy. So now, I was bathing in the rays of the moon in a small corner of the giant courtyard.

I checked on Sora. Nothing new. He was still allowing me to take control whenever I wanted. Distantly, I began to wonder if killing Mickey would have made him happy. I should have killed him for issuing that order. Fortunately for us, Beast and Belle hadn't received the order. We had obtained peace for the moment. It wouldn't last long.

I stood up on my haunches and stretched carefully. How long would it be before they found us again? The scent of the Nobody wafted up my nostrils. I returned my vision to normal and scanned the courtyard.

_Don't they ever quit?_

Two dragoons dropped down into the center, brandishing their spears. Then just as suddenly as they appeared, they disappeared.

_They were jumping._

I took off towards the castle. Dragoons descended to the ground inches from where I had started. I slowed down and ran back over to them. Before one could rise, I attacked with my claws. The creature screamed and attempted to get away from me. I used my weight to force it down to the ground and punctured its neck with my claws.

The other dragoon had disappeared. It was jumping again. I leapt off to the side of the fallen, dying Nobody. The other dragoon crashed down right in the center of the Nobody effectively killing it. I went right for the living dragoon's face, tearing at it violently. It was over. I took a deep breath and sat down.

_Usually, there's more than two. A trap._

The Nobody scent was still very strong in the air. A strong wind blew through the courtyard. The hairs on the back of my neck rose. I eased down on all fours and bared my set of fangs threateningly.

_Come out now._

A man dressed in a black trench coat walked into view. He was lightly tanned and had long braids that rested partially on his shoulders and on his back. On all sides of him, hovered a long polearm—a spear. In total, there were six spears around him. There was a powerful aura oozing from his body. He was a Nobody.

_Wonderful._

"I am Xaldin, Number Three of the 13th Order. Sora I am to retrieve and return you to the Organization."

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"You won't."

All of a sudden, the spears disappeared from his side. I didn't waste time by looking around for them. I just took off running around the courtyard. Spears crashed all around me, coming down inches away from my body.

_Damn, he was fast._

I stopped. Xaldin had disappeared and so had the spears. My eyes picked up a sound directly above me. He was like the dragoons. I jumped off to the side, narrowly avoiding Xaldin's descent. However, I was slammed into the wall by the resulting shockwave. I stumbled back onto my feet, only to have another spear heading my way. I managed to dodge, but a searing pain down my left arm told me different.

_Unbelievable. All this and I still didn't get a hit on him. Focus. You can make that bastard pay._

Xaldin sent his spears at me again. I broke into a run and jumped on top of them. Using the spears as a springboard, I propelled myself right at him. He couldn't get away before my claws met the flesh of his shoulder. I dug in deeply. He screamed and I found myself flying across the courtyard. I hit the wall violently and slumped to the ground.

My vision blurred. I couldn't get up right away; I was dazed. What could I do? Xaldin started towards me.

_I will not let us be captured!_

All of a sudden, energy exploded out from my form and filled the courtyard. Xaldin was caught in it instantly and began to fade. It was good that he was gone…but I was exhausted. I was so…

_Don't worry. Just rest. I got you._

Who was that speaking? Before I could respond, my world tumbled into darkness.

* * *

Donald:

The energy in the courtyard disappeared just as soon as it came. We walked into it with weapons as the ready. There was nothing moving around…

"He's over there by the wall," Mickey said softly.

Goofy and I moved over to him first.

Sora was leaning against the wall, completely unconscious. His hair was no longer spiky like it used to be. Instead, it was long and straight, flowing onto his shoulder. That was my best friend lying there.

"The Organization must have tried to retrieve him. Donald, Goofy restrain him and return to Hollow Bastion with me."

* * *

Hollow Bastion

12:37 P.M.

Anti-Sora:

I regained consciousness in the same room that I was imprisoned in a week ago. I was not happy. Mickey was going to die this time, regardless of Sora's emotions. I attempted to lift my arm and found that I could without restriction.

_This is a sick joke. Why would Mickey put me in a room and not restrain me?_

_I was dreaming. Yeah, that's it. I had to be dreaming._

I reached up and pinched my cheek.

_I wasn't dreaming._

"Sowa, you're awake!"

_Donald? Didn't he know the difference between me and Sora?_

The dusk rushed up and hugged my leg.

"Why am I back here?" I asked softly.

"The Organization had attacked you in Beast's world. We found you against the wall in the courtyard, unconscious."

_I was wounded too, wasn't I?_

I glanced at my arm. Nothing. I was perfectly fine.

"I see. What about King Mickey?"

I needed to know what the mouse king was going to do. As far as I'm concerned, we were the enemies of what was right and just: a perversion.

"He checked you out before we left. He said you seemed normal. Maybe Xaldin had helped banish your dark side."

_But I'm in control of the body now. So that means…_

I checked the back of my mind. Nothing. Not even a hint of Sora's presence. He was gone…

"I've never known your eyes to be yellow, Sowa," Donald commented.

"I want to go out into the fresh air, please," I requested, ignoring his comment.

"Sure, the king said it would be ok."

Even if the king said it wasn't ok, I would have gone anyway. I stood up and walked out of the room briskly, leaving Donald behind in my wake. Once I emerged outside, my senses went into overload.

_Yep, this was not a dream._

"Sora, look who I got for you!"

_Mickey. Time to die for bringing me here._

I turned and saw Mickey with a redheaded girl. She seemed familiar, but I didn't care. That was not my concern.

"Sora! It's so good to see you!" The girl exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I asked off-handedly.

"I'm Kairi. Don't you remember me?"

_Who cares?_

"No. And why should I care?"

Kairi gasped.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing really," I answered softly.

"He hasn't been feeling well lately," Mickey said loudly.

_So you haven't told her, have you?_

"I've killed so many people, Kairi. I've bathed myself in the blood of the innocent. I've even feasted on hearts. You know, they taste pretty good raw."

"You bastard!" Kairi screamed as she ran towards me.

As soon as she got close, she attempted to slap me. I grabbed her wrist, twisted it savagely and pushed her away.

"I am not Sora anymore. I am his Anti-existence, the Anti-Sora. Since you helped me out by allowing full use of his body, Mickey, I will give you a beautiful death."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews once again. A lot of you are asking questions that I should address right now. So…shall we?

**Q:** You've already included Kairi in the fic. So, when will Roxas and Riku show up?

**A:** I have decided that Roxas will definitely show up in a later chapter. Look for the chapters with Anti-Sora in the World that Never Was. As for Riku, I will write a part with him hearing about what Sora's been doing and he will be in a later chapter definitely. Both characters will probably have a combat scene with Anti-Sora. I can't reveal much else, because I'd be spoiling the story for you.

**Q:** What happened to Sora?

**A:** Good question. No, seriously, he's locked up in the back of his own mind. So…technically, he's not dead. hears several people sigh heavily Yeah, well if I killed him, how would I write the last chapter?

Lately, I have been updating like I've already gotten most of the story written. Well, actually I don't. I just write like crazy while I'm at home with no job. At times, there will be times where I will actually update nearly every day. Like today! Lol. Also, this chapter was actually supposed to be longer. There was supposed to be a detailed fight with Cloud, but I cut it out due to the fact that I kinda got bored in the middle of the Tifa fight scene.

Enough rambling, on with Chapter 10. Oh and Ch. 11 starts in Twilight Town, for those who want to know.

* * *

Chapter 10

Anti-Sora:

"I am not Sora anymore. I am his Anti-existence, the Anti-Sora. Since you helped me out by allowing full use of his body, Mickey, I will give you a beautiful death."

Kairi cradled her wrist in her hand and stared at me in disbelief. I allowed a smile to grace my face.

"Move aside, Kairi," Mickey ordered.

Kairi stared at the mouse king.

"No. What if the real Sora is in there? I don't want you to kill him!"

_How convenient. If she won't move, she'll die too._

_I wonder if the keyblade will respond to my call._

I extended my right arm and willed the keyblade to appear. Instead of the normal kingdom key, this keyblade was black and shaped much like a sword. The hilt was yellow and the blade itself, oozed black vapor.

_Not bad._

"You may want to move aside, girl. After all, you wouldn't want me to devour your heart," I said loudly.

Kairi moved aside slowly and reluctantly. Mickey drew his keyblade and started forward.

_So it begins._

I started forward…

We met in the middle of the street. I was absolutely thrilled to take an opportunity to fight with Sora's full strength.

"You should have killed me, Mickey," I said softly.

"You're right. I should have."

I made the first move and swung the keyblade towards his head. The mouse king easily deflected my blow and started aggressively striking. I parried his strikes easily, only taking two steps back to keep the distance. He swung for my midsection with a small grunt. I responded by jumping backwards in the air to avoid it. I back flipped once I touched the ground and sent a wave of dark energy at him.

Mickey jumped onto the side of a building and ran up to the roof. The air around my body quickly grew frigid.

_A spell, eh?_

I started for the building Mickey was now on. In my wake, large icicles jutted up from the ground. I ignored them and scaled up the wall with ease. The mouse king was standing in the opposite corner, panting heavily. He knew that this was a losing battle, especially since he faded Sora out of existence. I wonder if I could tap a little power out from Sora's clothes to wield another keyblade. It was worth a try.

I lifted my left hand…

A keyblade appeared there in a flash of light, much like the one in my right hand.

_So this was the power of Valor…a tiny bit of it rather._

"You aren't supposed to be able to double wield!" Mickey shouted.

"Maybe it was Sora's dying wish for me to have power. In any case, I promised you a beautiful death."

I poured power into the keyblades and let them float away from my hands. The sky darkened around us considerably. Mickey tensed himself up for another encounter. It was fruitless. Rain started to pour down from the heavens. I sent my keyblades forward at the weakened mouse king. King Mickey deflected them both rather slowly…

I summoned one dark keyblade back and tapped into my dark speed. Before Mickey could blink, my keyblade was in his chest and he was coughing up his lifeblood. I yanked the blade out and pulled the remains of his heart off of it.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The rain and your blood…" I said gently.

Mickey was already dead by the time his body hit the ground. I devoured his heart without hesitation and laughed loudly.

"Sowa, how could you?"

I walked over to the edge of the roof and yawned.

"Calm down. He got what was coming to him. You'll get what's coming to you too eventually. Now, is there anyone else who wants a match?"

"I do!"

I turned around and saw a woman standing on the other side of the roof. The woman had long brown hair and fair, ivory skin. She was dressed in black and had a pair of leather gloves on.

_She was beautiful, I'll give her that. But if she wanted to challenge me, her beauty was wasted on her._

"Your name?" I asked.

"Tifa!"

Before I could bat an eye, she had punched me in the jaw. I flew over the edge of the roof and towards the ground. I righted myself just before I hit the ground and stared up at the roof.

_She was beautiful and strong. What a lovely combination._

I scaled the wall again and returned to my spot. Tifa came at me again, but this time, I was ready for her. I caught her fist in mid air and started to hook her arm around so that I could throw her. A swift kick to the stomach discouraged that immediately. I doubled over as she wiggled out of my grasp and threw me towards the edge. I landed on my back again…

Tifa literally pounced on top of me and started to choke me with both hands.

_There was no way in hell that she was going to kill me._

I kneed her in her stomach violently. Tifa gasped and released my throat. I kneed her again and watched as she fell back onto the floor. I got back onto my feet and planted my foot directly into her chest with as much force as I cared to muster. Words could not describe the sound she made. I allowed my nails to lengthen into claws and smirked. Keeping my foot firmly implanted in the upper part of her chest, I plunged my claws into the bottom part of her chest.

Tifa screamed weakly, due to the fact that she could hardly breathe from my previous action.

_On second thought…_

I pulled the claws out of her chest and stepped away.

"I have too much respect for you to eliminate you. Be happy that you didn't die here."

With that, I turned away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews and praise and what not. They are, as always, very much appreciated. It was brought to my attention that last chapter, I may not have been fair with the Tifa fight. Upon looking back at it, I realized that Oblivion Sky was absolutely right. Anti-Sora had been a little too OOC last chapter. I do get rather batty sometimes when I'm constructing chapters. Again, thank you for bring that up to my attention. I carefully scanned Chapter 11 for any mistakes.

There is one random part in this chapter. You will know it when you read it. It is actually essential to the plot line and I really, really wanted to kill Hayner. Anti-Sora likes Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Also, I am still trying to get Riku's character down, so bear with me if it seems that he's OOC. Chapter 12 starts in Twilight Town again.

Ha, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

Twilight Town

Anti-Sora:

This was a place where I had never been before, but somehow it felt right. Though I was free, I had no idea on what I should do next. I watched the sunset from the highest point in town, Station Heights. It would be nightfall in a matter of minutes and I had only fed on Mickey's heart earlier. I still needed to eat to keep my strength up. There was the issue of the Organization. They wanted Sora for some odd reason.

Since I was in Sora's body, they would come for me. I was part Heartless and I could definitely smell out a Nobody. The city was blanketed in comforting darkness. I let out a soft sigh.

_Time to hunt._

I assumed my natural half-Heartless, half-human form and stretched my limbs gently. My nose picked up the aroma of normal humans, but no Heartless.

_Unusual. Heartless were normally everywhere. What made this place so different?_

I started walked down to the main street, being careful to stay in the shadows. All of a sudden, a small group of humans ran by. The surprise was enough to make me shrink back in caution. They weren't being pursued by anyone. My stomach growled, reminding me of why I assumed this form in the first place.

I started off behind them, keeping my distance. When they emerged into a populated area, I stayed back and assumed my 'human' form.

_Why were these people here?_

I walked into the area known as Tram Common.

"Hey, Sora!"

A feminine voice seized my attention. I paused as a girl with brown hair ran up to me. I didn't recognize her at all. Then again, I hadn't been awake long. She was definitely teasing my stomach though.

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

"Don't you remember me? My name's Olette."

_Still hadn't heard of you. Her name did sound like some kind of food. Yummy._

"Now I do," I lied.

"Oh good. Maybe you come with me to the Usual Spot. Hayner and Pence went back up there for something."

"Sure."

I followed her back up the way I had come. No one was around in this street and there were plenty of shadows to hide in. The girl with the delicious sounding name was mine. I seized Olette by the waist violently and allowed my nails to lengthen. She opened her mouth to scream, but I quickly silenced it by ripping her tongue out. I tossed the appendage away and proceeded to force her against the wall.

Olette's brown eyes were shimmering with tears, begging me for mercy with their gaze. I took my claws and ran them along her face almost gently. She wasn't going to live. Not with my hunger. Normally, I killed my prey by snapping their neck before I fed on their body. I didn't feel like following my normal routine. I forced Olette down into the shadows and tore into her chest with my claws.

It took fifteen minutes to feast upon her body. I stood up and headed further up the street. There was blood splattered all over my body, but I hardly cared. Food was hardly off my mind. The previous battle had left me drained. Being in Sora's body made wielding the keyblade easy. Weilding two took time and energy.

Hayner and Pence were next on my list. A scream tore my thoughts away from homicide and back down the street. Someone had found Olette's mutilated corpse. I shifted into Heartless form and slinked down the nearest alley. New objective: lay low. Though an alley was far from the comforts of an inn, I couldn't risk walking around with blood on my person. That would rule me out as the killer instantly.

With a sigh, I huddled in the darkest corner and surrounded myself in shadows.

* * *

Next Morning:

I was hardly aware that I had fallen asleep in my comforting shadows.

"What is this?"

A voice…and it was too close. I opened my eyes and saw the visage of a caramel colored male. He instantly paled when he saw that I was awake. I slowly sat up, gaze locked on the invading presence.

"Monster!" He screamed and ran out into the street.

I seized the opportunity to switch back to my 'human' form. After all, I was a little cranky when I woke up in the morning. The noise drew three other people—a boy, a girl that looked a lot like a guy and a miniature creature.

"What's wrong, Rai?" The boy asked.

Rai sniffled and pointed in my direction. I folded my arms and smirked.

"I found a monster in there, Seifer! Honestly!"

Seifer looked in the alley and saw me in Sora's skin. I waved and smiled, distantly hoping that my teeth were normal.

"Idiot," The girl said loudly.

"It's just that weird Sora kid," Seifer yelled.

_Funny. Sora seemed normal at times._

I guess that was just my opinion. I walked out into the sunlight. Rai and Seifer's eyes followed me every step of the way. They were suspicious of me. Well, I know what I did, but they didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Olette was found dead last night. They haven't found the killer," Seifer said nastily.

"You think I did it?"

_They wouldn't be incorrect._

I had taken care of the issue of the blood.

"It's funny how you just show up here."

"I don't think you understand what I do. I travel around in a Gummi Ship and save worlds. Why would I murder Olette?" I snapped.

I wasn't sure what encouraged me to say all of that. It did sound like the truth though.

"I don't think he had anything to do with it," Rai said softly.

"I think he's lying and I don't trust him."

A smile naturally crept across my features. Seifer was asking for a fight. He wasn't going to win against my strength. If it was yesterday…it would have been different. But it wasn't.

"So I'm a liar?" I asked, allowing seriousness to edge into my voice.

"Yes."

"Hey Seifer, cut it out!"

I refused to take my gaze away from the idiot that didn't know better.

"Why should I?" Seifer asked.

He was shoved aside by another boy. My patience was starting to run out with these humans. They were seconds away from being horribly mauled to death.

_And why was I bothering with all this interaction?_

"Because we know he couldn't have done it. The shopkeepers said that whatever killed Olette was an animal!"

_It never fails. I'm such an animal._

Seifer stepped back and folded his arms.

"Fine. I'll let him go."

"Oh, I'm so grateful," I said sarcastically.

Hayner grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group. I allowed him to lead me back into Tram Commons…to a food stand. Once there, he bought two foreign items that looked like a square on a stick. He handed me one. I stared at it curiously.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Oh. It's Sea-Salt Ice Cream."

_Sea-Salt Ice Cream? Interesting._

I raised it to my mouth and licked it tentatively.

_Salty…yet sweet. What's strange is that I liked it._

"I like it," I said simply.

"You know, they really do suspect you."

I bit off a little piece of the ice cream.

"I know."

"Why did you do it, Sora?"

I froze.

_He knew…but how?_

"Do what?" I asked, revealing nothing in my voice.

"King Mickey came by days ago. He told us to not trust you when your eyes are yellow."

_Well, that was short lived._

I bit the rest of the ice cream and swallowed it. I firmly grabbed Hayner by the throat and dragged him behind the shop. With my left hand, I pried his mouth open. In his right hand was the popsicle stick…

With great force, I jammed the popsicle stick into the back of his throat. The immediate result was him vomiting…which he proceeded to choke on. I released him and walked towards Station Heights.

_Mickey was annoying even in death. But at least the ice cream was good. And hopefully, no one saw that._

_

* * *

_

The World that Never Was

Normal (third person):

Xemnas, the Superior was standing at his window again. This time he was staring at the moon. Kingdom Hearts was only halfway completed now that the Keybearer had gracefully disappeared from his sight. So had two of his subordinates for that matter. Xaldin and Luxord were dead, killed by some unknown entity.

"Axel," He spoke softly.

"Yes, Superior?"

Xemnas turned so that he could see number eight of the order. Axel stared back at him with a bored expression on his comical face.

"Have you been able to locate Sora?" Xemnas asked.

"He's in Twilight Town. He's a lot different now…"

"Different how?"

"His spirit is much darker. Almost like a Heartless."

"That is interesting. Go to Twilight Town and lead him here. Do not engage him in combat."

"Understood."

* * *

Hollow Bastion

Riku:

"I'm here. What's going on, Merlin?"

It was rather unusual for anyone other than DiZ to summon me, since I technically didn't exist. Even he wasn't doing too much of that lately. Something had attracted his attention for days. It definitely wasn't the Organization. Even they had been quiet lately. Someone was, however, picking off their members left and right. Namine told me that with fear in her eyes. Yes, something had gone brilliantly wrong in the natural order. To keep the volume of questions down, I kept my hood over my head.

"Oh my god, Riku, is that you?"

Kairi rushed up to me and gave me a huge hug. I chuckled softly and wonder how in the hell she knew it was me. Other than that, I was glad to see her. But if she was here, where was…

"Where is Sora?" I asked softly.

Everyone in the room seemed to wince at the same time. Kairi backed away and stared at the floor. The room lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

"Where is Sora?" I asked again.

"He's gone," Kairi said softly.

_Gone? What in the hell did that mean?_

"What do you mean?"

"It started about two weeks ago. Sora came back in town with his friends. He started blacking out and having gaps in his memory. At the same time, this was happening, a human-sized Heartless attacked Yuffie and Leon," Merlin said.

"Human-sized?" I asked.

"Yes. We almost didn't believe Yuffie," Aerth added.

"After that, Sora said he was leaving for the Land of Dragons. He was brought back that night by Donald and Goofy, who claimed that he was the human-sized Heartless. As it turns out, he was. Sora attacked King Mickey and murdered Yuffie and Leon."

"He killed someone?"

I had a hard time swallowing that. Sora could hardly harm anyone out of malice. He rarely got angry either.

"Yeah. We had to bury King Mickey yesterday," Aerth said sadly.

"And Tifa is still bedridden," Kairi added.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"We don't know. Donald and Goofy set out this morning to find him."

I turned to leave. That was all I needed to know.

"Wait, Riku!"

I stopped to hear Kairi out.

"What?"

"Please…I know the real Sora's alive in there. Bring him back…"


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I knew you guys were understand about the Popsicle thing! I dare say that was actually genius. Well anyways, as you know with this chapter taking place in Twilight Town and the latter chapters are in the World that Never Was, Twilight Existence is coming to a close. An ending is in sight, but whether or not it will be a happy one is still a mystery.

As a progress update, I have written up to Chapter 15. For those who are itching to see Roxas, he appears in Chapter 14. For those who are wondering just what happened to Sora, he appears in Chapter 13.

Enjoy the chapter, but I already know you will.

* * *

Chapter 12

Twilight Town

Dusk

Anti-Sora:

Keyblade whirling, I managed to dodge out of the way of the Dancer Nobody's kick. Delicately lithe creatures they were, designed to attack the enemy and put them into graceful submission. I caught another one with the tail end of the keyblade, instantly turning it into vapor. I had already tuned out the scent of the Nobodies by force of will. Taking it in would force me into Heartless mode.

Something I didn't dare to do right now. I was testing the limitations of Sora's body. I felt it would be especially important to know what I could do and what I couldn't do before I decided to challenge the Organization. I knew my capabilities in my true form. The remaining dancers began to approach me, their mouths formed into a blood thirsty smile.

_Oh yeah, they wanted to kill me more than life itself. I was like them…the Heartless. And we all know that they hated the Heartless._

I summoned another keyblade and set about the task of annihilating them all. After vapor filled the air, I knelt down, breathing heavily. Two keyblades were a huge strain. That much was clear. I allowed my hands to fall at my side. Both keyblades vanished instantly, but I could still feel the residual energy there. The wind brought the scent of another Nobody to my nostrils. A growl escaped my throat. This wasn't an ordinary Nobody.

_The Organization._

I summoned both keyblades again and let one fly in the direction I was facing. It hit nothing. I wasn't hallucinating. Someone was there.

"You are good. You almost hit me."

A man appeared and folded his arms. He had flaming red hair and some kind of markings on his face.

"Nobody," I hissed.

"I guess you aren't Sora. Your attitude is very different from him."

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for play.

"I won't warn you again!" I snarled.

Rage shot through my veins…my animalistic side was taking over.

"What are you going to do in his skin?"

* * *

The Dark Realm

Riku:

I was walking within the realm with my eyes closed. I knew all of the routes to the worlds by heart, simply because I had traveled through them a lot. My mind was buzzing with questions. How did it come to this? Sora was supposed to be the Keybearer—a keeper of peace, not ruin. This creature he was becoming…was it really him or was it something else? I had only heard about his transgressions through the mouths of others.

Was this truly so wrong? I had embraced the darkness to accomplish what I wanted. Were my transgressions worse than his? I had killed people earlier back when I was possessed by Ansem. I had even taken his shape by accident. I was hoping that Kairi wouldn't ask about the hood. I knew she wanted to ask. Somehow, I was glad that I had rushed away when I did. For now, I had to find Donald and Goofy and then find Sora.

I sighed softly and quickened my pace.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Twilight Town

Anti-Sora:

I threw energy towards Axel, marveling at the power flowing through my veins. The Nobody blocked it with his weapons and increased the distance between us.

"Why are you running?" I asked loudly.

Axel smirked.

"I'm not running. You see, the Superior wants me to lead you back to our world."

I paused.

"Who is this Superior?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Got it memorized?"

Axel took off running in the other direction. He was baiting me on.

_Bastard…_

I ran after him in Sora's form. I followed him through a crack in a wall and found myself in a forest. It was dark. Too dark for Sora's eyes. I shifted into my true form and waited for my eyes to adjust. The outline of the forest came into view. I started forward at a brisk pace. I sensed nothing nearby. But the scent of a Nobody was still in the air. I was still on full alert.

All of a sudden, I was knocked onto my back by a dusk. I kicked it off and immediately got back onto my feet. I went for its head, prying it open with one hand. I sent the other hand for its face, tearing at it with my claws. I allowed it to slide down onto the ground and continued through the forest. I was hardly shaken up by the ambush. In fact, I wanted more.

Two dancer Nobodies stood before me. They snarled loudly.

_Yes…pierce me with your hatred._

They took the initiative by charging forward. I waited until they got closer and tackled one of them to the ground. The second dancer attempted to grab me. I dodged it by flattening my body, which allowed me to keep the first dancer pinned down. I reached out and dug my claws into the dancer's arm. It tried to get away, but I pulled it back. I got a firm hold on its head and snapped its neck.

I threw it aside and turned my focus to the creature under me. I savagely tore at its face and let out a howl of excitement.

_Axel was mine!_

I took off again and stumbled into a clearing. Just ahead of me was a mansion. Axel's residual scent lingered in the air. He was inside this mansion.

_He was so dead._


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I did list the chapters in which people would appear in just so you knew what to expect. I did say that Sora would appear in this one. I believe you will be in for a treat.

In Chapter 14, Roxas does appear and has a combat scene. Chapter 15 is Anti-Sora's fight against Xigbar. I did say earlier that Twilight Existence was coming to an end, but I realized last night that I had about five or six chapters left to tie everything together. Maybe I don't want this to end, eh?

Enjoy this chapter as much I did writing it.

* * *

Chapter 13

Halloween Town

Riku:

_The town of spooks and demons_, the sign in front of me read. I couldn't help but feel comfortable here. This place was a little different than the dark depths of the universe. This place was a little different than the dark depths of the universe. It was unique in a way.

"Goofy, it's the Organization!"

The familiar voice of Donald echoed in my ears. I saw the both of them charge out of the town in my direction.

"Stop!" I shouted, trying to project my normal voice.

Donald stopped in his tracks. So did Goofy. Both stared at me suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"I'm Riku."

"Sora would be glad to see you, Riku," Goofy said softly.

I wasn't sure about that yet.

"Why are you wearing that hood?" Donald asked.

I sighed and pulled the hood off. Donald gasped and raised his wand.

"No! Don't attack me! Let me explain, okay? I had to use this form to control the darkness. I couldn't just sit on the sidelines," I explained.

"But why do you have his face?"

I shrugged.

"A side effect, I guess."

"So, why are you here?"

"Tell me what you know about Sora and this killing spree."

Donald winced and turned away. This entire experience must have hurt them badly. To what extent did Sora go? Was it Sora at all?

"It started a little more than a week ago in Hollow Bastion. We had just gotten back into town when we were ambushed by Heartless. Sora hesitated. We went on ahead, but we were quickly surrounded. That's when we saw it for the first time," Goofy said somberly.

"Sowa turned into a human-sized Heartless. He was so fast and so strong. He wiped out the Heartless in seconds. Then he changed back and he didn't seem to remember any of it," Donald added.

"What happened that day with King Mickey?" I asked.

I knew that was a very sensitive subject.

"We brought Sowa back from Beast's Castle to Hollow Bastion. Mickey said that he was ok, but when he woke up, he had yellow eyes. Sowa walked outside, insulted Kairi and murdered King Mickey with the keyblade."

"He was using the keyblade even after all that?"

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Let's go to the Gummi Ship. I need time to think and perhaps I can contact Sora," I suggested.

* * *

Twilight Town/Betwixt and Between/The World that Never Was

Anti-Sora:

I was back in Sora's normal form as I explored the top half of the mansion. Axel's scent was still firmly implanted in my nose. With one keyblade at my side, the Nobodies were keeping their distance. Even if I was part Heartless, they weren't going to chance attacking me. I opened the door in front of me and stepped inside. There were stairs leading down into a basement. The basement was different than the mansion.

I walked down the steps and through the door. Axel was waiting in the next room under some kind of device.

"About time you caught up," Axel taunted.

Before I could say anything else, he disappeared. I walked over to where he was…and found myself in another room. The computer in this room was smashed up beyond repair.

_So, where was I?_

I picked up the scent of Axel yet again.

_Enough questioning myself. Let's go._

When I walked into the adjacent room, I felt the comforting weight of darkness wash over me. It was coming from the portal in front of the vent.

_Now why would a portal be in front of a vent? That certainly was an odd place to put it._

Nevertheless, I walked in it and emerged into a colorful version of the dark realm. I ignored the group of Nobodies on the side of the portal and walked to the portal on the other end. An expansive city appeared before my eyes. In the sky was a brilliantly colored moon shaped like a heart.

"Kingdom Hearts," I muttered aloud.

The name came to me like a whisper upon the wind. Was it Sora? I shook my head. Couldn't be. He's gone. I walked down the alley. The air was alive with energy. Energy from what I wonder…

* * *

Normal (third person):

Axel knelt down in front of the Superior out of respect.

"I have returned. Sora is here in the world."

Xemnas turned around and nodded.

"Good job, Axel. Did he give you any trouble?"

"He's part Heartless, Superior. He wanted nothing more than to tear me apart."

Now it was Xemnas' turn to look surprised.

"Half-Heartless? How can that be?"

_Hell if I know_, Axel thought as he stood up.

"I don't know," Axel said softly.

"Send Xigbar down to the guard the lower levels of the castle."

"As you wish, Superior."

* * *

Anti-Sora:

It had suddenly started raining in this new world. I wasn't in the mood to walk in it, so I took shelter in an inn. There were no humans here, but the Heartless weren't close by either. It was safe to rest here for a while.

'_Sora…'_

What was that? No one was in here…

'_Sora…answer me!'_

The voice was loud and clear that time. It was in my head. Pain shot through my head, making me howl in pain. What was going on? Was…was someone trying to bring Sora back? There was no way I could fight back mentally with this pain.

'_Sora, I know you're there! Answer me!'_

My body fell against the floor, limp as a rag doll. I was losing control of the body…

It wasn't long before my world collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Sora:

I was floating in space blanketed in warmth and comfort. It was so nice here. There was nothing that could disturb me. And that was the best thing I could ever wish for. This was all I could ever want. A realm that was all mine. No one could hurt me here..

'_Sora…answer me!'_

A voice shattered the peace of my world. Who was that?

'_Sora, I know you're there! Answer me!'_

The voice came again.

"Who are you?" I asked dreamily.

'_Who am I? It's me, Riku. How could you forget me?'_

Riku…I stretched my brain for an inquiry. Riku was my friend who was lost to the darkness. He was alive…?

"You're alive?" I asked.

'_Yes, my friend, I am alive. Where are you?'_

"I don't know. I don't care."

'_You don't care? Sora, what's gotten into you?'_

What do you mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling truly confused.

'_Did you kill those people?'_

"Perhaps."

I knew what he was talking about. I was the one who let that creature have control of my body. I wanted Mickey dead. So he was killed. I saved my anti-self form being murdered by Xaldin to keep the killing going.

'_Perhaps? Sora, you do know that King Mickey is dead?'_

I smiled.

"Good. I'm glad he's dead. He destroyed my life."

'_You don't know what you are saying.'_

"I do."

'_Sora…'_

"You are wearing thin on my patience, Riku. Go away!" I snapped irritably.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** The long awaited chapter is finally here for those who wanted to see Roxas. Word to the wise, it gets a bit gory at the end and this chapter is short. All chapters are probably going to be like this since everyone gets their own little piece of the action.

Chapter 15 is Anti-Sora's battle with Xigbar; Chapter 16 is Anti-Sora's battle with Saix; Chapter 17 is the first appearance of DiZ, Namine, Maleficent and Pete.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14

The World that Never Was

Anti-Sora:

I woke up on the floor of the inn that I had taken refuge in. Something had attacked our mind. I searched for Sora in the back of our mind. Nothing. He wasn't there. Someone was calling for him. Who was it? I couldn't think of anyone else other than Donald and Goofy that wanted to find me. And even then, they weren't a threat. Someone had joined up with them.

I stood up and stretched carefully. The good thing from all of this was that I felt completely refreshed.

_Time to continue._

I opened the door to the inn and stepped outside. It was still raining outside, but that was no longer an issue. Nothing would stop me from getting Axel.

Minutes later, I walked into a large open area with a large skyscraper in the middle of it. It was unbelievably quiet in here. The rain seemed to increase in tempo. The now familiar Nobody scent crept into the wet air. Someone was coming to challenge me.

"You know, I owe Xaldin for forcing me to split apart from Sora. Too bad he's dead, no?"

_What did that mean?_

Slowly but surely, a boy appeared in the rain dressed in a black trench coat. He was one of them. I couldn't identify anything else, due to the fact that a hood was concealing his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You wouldn't know me, Anti-existence, but I know all about you. My name is Roxas."

_Roxas?_

"You're a Nobody. How do I know you're not with the Organization?"

Roxas shrugged.

"I've left them a long time ago. They don't matter to me."

"Then why are you in my way?" I asked, growing impatient.

"I can't allow you to conduct your rampage in the castle where you could kill Namine."

"I can kill whomever I want, Roxas. You won't stop me," I hissed.

The keyblade appeared in my right hand.

"I will stop you."

Roxas took his head off revealing dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. A keyblade appeared in both of his hands.

_A double wielder? This wouldn't be an easy fight._

I willed a keyblade to appear in my left hand. I won't back down. Roxas literally launched himself at me with both keyblades at a slight angle. I hopped over to my right and attempted to strike at him. Before I could strike at him, he vanished in mid air. I shifted into a defensive position and crossed my keyblades in front of me. I craned my ears, listening for anything that would give Roxas' position away.

A rustle of cloth overhead turned attention upward. Roxas appeared and came at me again. I blocked both of his keyblades with my left blade and swung the right blade at him. Roxas jumped backwards a couple of yards, avoiding my attack. With a burst of speed, I closed the distance and swiped at him with the keyblade in my right hand. Once again, the Nobody attempted to dodge. He was far too slow. He managed to avoid most of my strike, but I did catch his right flank.

Roxas stumbled backwards, but managed to stay on his feet. I didn't strike with as much force as I should have, which was unheard of for me. He had stumbled back out of surprise, not because of the injury. Roxas lifted his keyblades up and we went at it again. We traveled all over the area, keyblades clashing and whirling until we reached the front steps leading up to the skyscraper. I whirled around, hooked his left keyblade with the one in my right and knocked it out of his grasp over the banister.

Roxas avoided a horizontal strike made from the keyblade in my left hand and kicked the blade in my right hand over the same banister. Now we were even with one keyblade each. Roxas took a chance to swipe at my head, taking advantage of my slowness. I stepped backwards, trying to avoid it. I was too slow. A searing pain inched across my forehead. Blood began to collect in my eyes, effectively blinding me.

I stumbled backwards and found myself falling. I hit the ground roughly, knocking the air out of my lungs. With my sight gone, my hearing and sense of smell sharpened. Still I was in trouble without shifting into my true form. With reluctance, I shifted back into my natural form. My vision cleared up instantly. Roxas was standing inches away from me, one keyblade in hand. He brought his sword down, intending to impale me. I rolled over to my left and rose onto my haunches.

"Now you show your true form," Roxas muttered.

I didn't bother to answer him. I just kept crept closer. He brought his keyblade down in a low sweep. I pounced on him, barely clearing the blade. My weight easily forced him to the ground. I snarled and bared my fangs, letting him know that I meant business. No one crossed me.

Pain radiated through my waist, ripping a scream from my throat. Roxas had plunged his keyblade into my side near my waist. Rage kept me from feeling most of the pain. I had enough of Nobodies. I grabbed Roxas by the throat with my hands, stepped aside and dragged him back to the banister. He tried to fight me with his fist and nails. Once I reached the banister, I lifted the Nobody up…

"I applaud your effort, but I've already let one person live. I'm not in the mood to let anyone else live on my time."

I brought his head down on the banister violently and lifted it up. I kept this up until there was none of his head left. With a growl, I tossed his body away and pulled the keyblade out of my side. The pain dropped me to my knees. I think I had felt worse than this. I rushed energy to the wound, knitting it closed with my will. The pain was unbelievable. Once it was finished, I collapsed to the ground. I needed rest.

_So unexpected…_


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Yes, Roxas is dead. Finally. Chapters 15-17 are done already. I know you guys love Twilight Existence, but we must support other Anti-Sora fics. Especially since I am thinking about starting a C2 dedicated to nothing but Anti-Sora fics…and maybe some fics with a mature Sora as well. Black Fate is one to be noted. I absolutely love it and you know if I love it, it must be good. Maybe the authoress will do some chapters for me? Nah…I love my job too much.

Chapter 17 features the gruesome death of Maleficent and Pete. Chapter 18 features the fight between Anti-Sora and Xemnas. Chapter 19…well…I hadn't gotten that far yet.

Enjoy the short chapter and laugh at Xigbar.

* * *

Chapter 15

The World that Never Was

2 hours later

Riku:

The conversation with Sora had frightened me a little. I mean, I was always picking on him for being so childish and spineless. But now…he had done a complete 180. Instead of the complex nice personality, there was a mean, hostile spirit that had taken up residence there. What happened between him and King Mickey? Donald and Goofy didn't know anything about it. So, the only thing I could do was ask him myself.

He was somewhere in the World that Never Was. I intended to go with Donald and Goofy, but Kairi demanded to go with us when we had stopped in Hollow Bastion. I was forced to explain my appearance and the unsettling conversation between me and Sora to her. I didn't want her to come with us. Sora was dangerous and there was no telling what he could do at this point. I couldn't very well argue with Kairi.

Heartless bodies littered the ground as we walked along the path. I knew this area well. I had to 'hunt' Roxas down here. When we entered the area known as Memory's Skyscraper, the stench of blood overwhelmed us. Something other than the Heartless was murdered here. I walked ahead of the group towards the stairs leading up to Memory's Skyscraper. I grimaced when I saw just whose blood we smelled.

_Roxas…_

"Riku, what's wrong?" Kairi asked as she walked up beside me.

She gasped and covered her mouth.

"D-Did Sora do this?" She asked softly.

I wasn't sure if he did or not. It was still horrible. I forced myself to stay on track. The corpse was still fresh. That meant that Sora wasn't that far away. How long was it before he had moved away from here?

"Come on. He must have gone up to the castle."

* * *

Anti-Sora:

The wound Roxas gave me forced me to rest for about an hour before I could move again. I had to keep going for fear of pursuit. Well, not exactly fear. I was determined to take on the Organization before I went back to take care of Sora's friends. I walked up the steps into the lower half of the castle. The Nobodies watched me from the sidelines, hissing gently. They wisely stayed away from me. I think they knew that they didn't stand a chance against me.

Either that or they were preparing to ambush me. I kept going down the hallway until I reached a dead end. A magical film covered the way I came from, leaving me trapped in a box. All of a sudden, the box ascended and stopped. The film disappeared. I started down the hallway.

Moments later, I walked into a large room with a balcony. I sniffed the air.

_Nobody._

I was starting to despise that smell. I growled softly. I scanned the room. Nothing. All of a sudden, my ears picked up the sound of breathing…and it wasn't my own. It was coming from directly in front of me—from the balcony. There was an object…a gun! I threw dark energy at it, intending to severely injure the person behind it. The gun blew up, propelling a guy in black onto the floor.

_This should be interesting._

The guy stood up and groaned.

"You little sneak! How did you know I was up there?"

"I'm not human. I was hoping you would notice that," I answered simply.

"Heartless," The guy hissed.

"So, what's your name, Nobody? I like to know the name of my victims."

"Xigbar, and I won't be your victim."

Xigbar lifted his hands and two sword-like objects appeared in them. I only assumed that they were guns. It seemed to fit him in some odd way. I gathered up energy and allowed it to surround me. Xigbar disappeared. The floor altered itself into a narrow pathway, limiting my movement.

_So, he was playing by his own rules. Fine then._

I used the energy around me to create a shadow clone of myself. Then I teleported away from it and concealed myself on the side of the balcony. Xigbar appeared and fired a few shots at my clone. They met the bottom of the platform.

"What the--?" Xigbar shouted.

I retracted my energy causing the shadow clone to disappear and me to reappear. The floor altered itself back to normal. I jumped down onto it and drew the keyblade. Xigbar grinned and vanished. I calmly began walking around in a large circle, watching and waiting for his next appearance. Xigbar appeared on the side of the balcony just as I was getting ready to turn in another rotation.

He lifted his guns and fired. I turned in his direction and deflected all of the shots with my keyblade. Growling softly, I dashed forward and pounced on him in mid air. He couldn't get away fast enough. My weight drove him sideways into the balcony. I snatched one of the guns from his grasp and plunged through his chest and into the wall. I returned to the ground and looked at my handiwork. Xigbar was now hanging from his own gun with blood pouring out of his mouth.

_So easy._

I willed the keyblade away and walked through the door.

I hope that wasn't all the Organization had to offer.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and such. I just noticed that I might actually hit 100 reviews soon. So I shall reward you with…a sequel! Yes, that's right, a sequel.

Chapter 17 features the gruesome death of Maleficent and Pete. Chapter 18 features Anti-Sora versus Xemnas. Chapter 19 holds the crucial plot twist that will give us…a sequel! Chapter 20 is normal Sora versus Donald and Goofy. And Chapter 21 is the huge fight between normal Sora and Riku!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16

The World that Never Was—The Castle

Riku:

The castle was a lot bigger than I thought. I had never actually been inside of here before. There were no discarded bodies here like there was outside. Whereas you could feel eyes watching you outside, there seemed to be an otherworldly presence here. Was it Sora or was it the Organization? The only way we could find out was to keep going. When we reached a dead end, a magical film covered the way we came from.

I could feel the ground under us start to ascend. I thought everything was going to be ok until two dragoons dropped into the 'elevator'. Donald jumped into action, letting loose a torrent of flames from his wand. The fire forced them to pay attention to their body instead of viciously attacking Donald in retaliation. I summoned my keyblade and chopped them in half in one fell swoop. With a sigh, I allowed my keyblade to vanish. I had to conserve energy.

When we finally catch up with Sora, I needed to be ready for anything. The elevator stopped and the magical film disappeared, allowing us to go further. We walked down the hallway, up the stairs and into another room. Kairi gasped and turned away, retching loudly. One of the Organization, Xigbar, was suspending through the chest by his own gun. Blood had ran down the wall where it collected into a small puddle. Granted that this wasn't nearly as gruesome as Roxas' body, it was still horrifying in its own way.

Sora was violent. Perhaps on a larger scale that I had thought. I turned around.

"Are you ok, Kairi?" I asked.

"Yeah…h-how could Sora do that?"

"I'm not sure. I can only hope that he's sane."

Based on the previous conversation, I doubted he was. In fact, I was pretty sure that h e wanted nothing more than to destroy rest of his friends.

"I'm ok. Let's keep going."

* * *

Anti-Sora:

I was walking into a wing on the right side of the castle. It overlooked the city and Kingdom Hearts. The smell of the Nobody was strong in here. I smirked. Yet another Organization member that I could destroy. Xigbar had literally taken no energy to destroy and I was itching for a challenge.

"Who's there?"

I paused in the middle of the room. The question came from a man standing over in the corner, staring out at the moon. I was surprised that he took the initiative and addressed me.

_This may be an interesting match._

"You mean to tell me that you weren't expecting my arrival?" I asked with plenty of sarcasm.

The man turned to face me. He had ivory skin, blue hair and X-shaped scar between his eyes. He stared at me as if sizing me up for a slaughter.

"You must be Sora. I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart."

I summoned my keyblade and held it front of my body.

"Your name?"

"Saïx, the berserker."

Saïx extended his hand and a giant sword-like weapon appeared in it. It looked much like a hammer…but I wasn't about to question what it could do.

"I hope you know that I will walk away victorious," I said loudly.

Saïx laughed and extended his arms. Energy poured into his form, surrounding him in a blue aura. He charged directly at me with unreal speed. I managed to avoid him by jumping to the side. Where I used to be, Saïx's weapon was lodged in the ground. A shockwave threw me backwards in the wall. By the time I recovered from that, Saïx was heading right for me again. I jumped straight up into the air and watched as he embedded his weapon into the wall.

While he was attempting to dislodge it, I landed on the blade and swung the keyblade down at his right arm. He couldn't dodge in time. Off came his right arm. He howled in pain and stumbled backwards. Energy left him as quickly as it had been summoned. Another weapon appeared in his left hand.

_So you aren't going to surrender. That's perfectly fine._

I went on the offensive, relentlessly chaining combos together. Saïx was barely deflected my combos with just one arm left. He had used energy to make himself berserk after all. With massive blood loss eminent, he was losing focus. Now I was waiting for a weakness that I could exploit fully. My last combo knocked the giant weapon free of his grasp. Saïx snarled and grabbed his stump of an arm. He backed up quickly.

"I told you," I said in a sadistic tone.

I closed in quickly much like I did in Heartless form. With one quick swing, Saïx's head rolled to the other side of the room. Two more to go: the Superior and Axel.

* * *

Riku:

When we entered the next room, a boy walked out of the portal and towards the huge doorway further ahead. My jaw nearly dropped to the ground. It was…

"Sora!" Kairi screamed.

Sora turned around and smiled widely. He was covered in blood. He had just murdered someone else.

"Sora…how could you?" I asked loudly.

He turned around and walked through the large doors ahead. A magical film covered it, preventing us from going any further after him.

'_It's easy, Riku. You just let yourself go. What's the matter? Didn't you like my handiwork?'_


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I was completely taken off my updating schedule because of my obsession with yarn crafts. Don't ask. You know who appears in this chapter. If you don't, check back with the earlier chapters. This chapter is short. You have been warned. Regular updating schedule resumes tomorrow: Monday.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

Riku:

Sora's voice bounced around in my skull. I couldn't believe what he said. Not only did he murder all of these people and creatures, but he wanted me to compliment him on it. I started after him. There was no way I was going to let him get away with this. As soon as I touched the film on the doorway, energy shot through my veins…shocking me. I was thrown backwards onto the ground.

I whimpered as my body convulsed from the leftover energy.

_What…the hell was that? Did Sora do that?_

Kairi knelt next to me and pulled me up to a sitting position.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"That energy…Yeah, yeah…I'm ok."

"Riku…your face…"

_What?_

I touched my face and felt the area around my eyes. A familiar piece of cloth…my blindfold! I was back to normal? I reached back and untied it, allowing it to fall down into my lap.

"But how?" I asked softly.

"I'm not sure."

_DiZ?_

I turned around and saw the familiar form of Darkness in Zero, himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about what happened to King Mickey. I'm here to see about the state of affairs."

"We just saw Sora. He walked through the doorway up ahead, but now the door has been sealed off by some type of energy."

"I see. Namine!"

A dark portal opened up in front of us and Namine stepped out. She looked slightly afraid.

"I'm here," She said in a soft voice.

"Where is Sora?" DiZ asked.

"He's further up ahead. Two other creatures are up ahead as well."

_Two other creatures?_

"What about the energy field?" I asked.

"That is being produced by Xemnas."

Xemnas was getting desperate. He was picking a fight he couldn't win. Sora was possibly insane.

"Namine, do you know who in the Organization has parished?"

"Luxord, Xaldin, Xigbar, Roxas, and Saïx."

* * *

Anti-Sora:

I was hungry again.

_Who could I devour?_

I sat on the clear platform in the middle of the expansive room. The view was rather lovely. I had caught a glimpse of who was pursuing me. I also felt Sora stir in the back of my mind. That person had awakened him again. I was very curious now. That person may be a threat to my existence.

"What are you doing here?"

That didn't sound like anyone familiar. I stood up and turned around. Two beings stood off to the side…

'_Maleficent and Pete…'_

I blinked. Did Sora just tell me their names? As quickly as I felt his presence, it was gone again.

_Weird._

"I don't think you want to know that," I said with a hiss.

These two were going to become food.

"You're not Sora…" Maleficent muttered.

I smiled, revealing razor sharp fangs.

"And you're food."

I poured energy out of my body and wove it around Maleficent and Pete. With a grunt, Maleficent began to struggle against it. I shifted back into my true form and attacked Pete viciously, tearing into his chest. While Maleficent struggled, I gobbled down Pete's heart and began pulling a part of Pete's intestines out. The witch finally broke free and pointed her wand at me. I placed Pete's intestines in my mouth and jumped off his body as it erupted into green flames.

We circled around each other, waiting for a chance to attack. Maleficent lifted her wand…

I jumped into action and ran behind her. Before she could turn around, I pounced on her back, knocking her to the ground. I took the piece of intestine out of mouth, wrapped it around her neck and pulled. Minutes later, I was enjoying a feast fit for a king. I sat up and licked my lips.

_Knock, knock, Xemnas…_


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Um…what was I going to say? I just know someone will chuckle at the first sentence…

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 18

Anti-Sora:

At the very top of the tallest tower of the tallest castle, stood Xemnas in a black and white coat. One sniff told me that he was very different than the rest of the Nobodies. Rightly so with the title of Superior. Eventually, he will fall like the rest of them.

"You must be the Superior," I said casually.

"You must be Sora. More importantly, the Heartless version."

"Are you intimidated by me? You seem like it, seeing how your allies are dead with the exception of Axel."

"How far you've come."

"Luxord had his chest carved out, Xaldin vanished in a blast of energy, Roxas had his brains beaten out, Xigbar was nearly crucified and Saïx was beheaded. What should I do to you?"

I kept a smirk on my face. I was feeling bloodthirsty and confident.

"You won't get a chance to answer that question."

"So, what is your name?"

"Xemnas."

"Just so you know the name of your killer…I am called Anti-Sora."

Xemnas drew his weapon, two red energy sabers and started walking around the platform. I drew my keyblade and walked around the platform.

"Let us chance the scenery, shall we?" Xemnas asked.

He waved his arm and…

All of a sudden, we were back in the area with the skyscraper, only there was no sign of Roxas' body and random splattering of guts. Xemnas turned and ran straight up the side of the building. By the time I reached the banister, he was at the top of the building. By the time I reached the banister, he was at the top of the building. I started up the side of the building, determined to get to him.

Xemnas peered down and extended his gloved hands down towards me. Six spears appeared and zoomed towards me.

_He has the power to use the other Organization member's abilities as well?_

I summoned another keyblade, jumped forward and went into a spin. My spin deflected the six spears away easily. I straightened my self up so that I could keep running up the side of the building. The Superior started back towards me with a wicked smile on his face. We met in the middle, swords clashed. We held that position for what seemed like ages, pitting our strengths against each other.

We were, sadly enough, evenly matched. Xemnas jumped over me, attempting to get back on the ground. I turned around and propelled myself towards him. He slashed at me with one arm and I blocked it. Both of us landed on the ground and flipped backwards. Xemnas was slightly out of breath. I started forward, pressuring him into a complex set of combos. He put up with me for a moment, and then summoned a clear wall to keep me away.

I backed away with a snarl. I pointed my left keyblade at it and released energy. The clear wall blew up into small fragments from the force. Xemnas stared at me in disbelief. I could smell fear in the air. It once again intoxicated me, driving my bloodlust further. The Superior closed in and started another confrontation. With each strike that I parried, he was growing more and more fearful.

At the same time, I was worried about my energy reserves. I couldn't keep wielding two keyblades for long. I broke away from him and willed my second keyblade away. With a sigh, I succumbed to the lust, the brooding darkness, and shifted into my true form.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Xemnas whispered.

I smiled.

_I am a anomaly, a perversion…and I love it. I strike fear into anyone I want to._

I threw energy into the air, concealing everything around us in shadows. This was my realm, the dark depths. Fear stanched the air even further. I started towards Xemnas, much like a predator would. He had no where to go. He stared at me fearfully. I pulled the shadows further in, enveloping us in darkness. My vision adjusted accordingly so that I could see Xemnas. Xemnas was looking around for me.

I melted into the floor, much like a shadow and proceeded through the realm over to him. Once I got close enough, I attacked the back of his right leg with my left hand. Xemnas yelped and swung his sabors blindly at me. I tasted his blood and moved over to his left side. Once he had 'calmed' down, I emerged from the floor. He turned and let out a dry gasp when he saw the gleam of my eyes.

"It's over, Xemnas. I won."

Before he could move away, I grabbed his neck.

"Have mercy…" was the last thing he said before I pulled his head clean off of his shoulders.

With a satisfied grunt, I threw his head, neck and spinal cord off to the side.

'_Retrieve Kairi. I want to talk to her personally.'_

Sora?

* * *

Riku:

All of a sudden, the magical barrier on the large doorway opened. That meant that Xemnas didn't survive Sora's onslaught.

"Riku!"

_Kairi?_

I turned only to see her being held hostage by Sora. My friend was covered in blood. His brown hair was perfectly straight and his eyes were perfectly golden.

"Let her go, Sora," I said loudly.

"Why should I? I just want to talk with her for a while."

I started towards him, intending to restrain him. Sora smirked and vanished into a portal that closed up behind him.

_No…not Kairi…_

"I'll go after her," Namine declared as she opened a portal and disappeared in it.


	20. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Now for the essential chapter with the HUGE PLOT TWIST that will give us the sequel. It is very short, because I intended most of the action to be in the latter chapters. Sorry this is late. For some odd reason, the site is not uploading files made by anything dealing with Microsoft Word. I apologize in advance for this. 

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19

Kairi:

I was all alone in a room covered in shadows. Sora had vanished from my sight. Did he intend to leave me here alone?

"Sora, where are you?" I asked out loud.

My voice echoed around in the darkness.

"Are you happy to see me, Kairi?"

I scanned the room with my eyes. Nothing.

"Sora…I can't see you."

A boy appeared out of the shadows in front of me. It was Sora…only he had blue eyes.

"Do you see me now?" He asked.

I nodded. Though it seemed like it was him, I couldn't help but feel unsettled.

"Is it really you?" I asked.

Sora walked up to me and stared. He had a ghost of a smile on his face. It wasn't a friendly smile.

"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Sora…you didn't really murder those people back there, did you?"

Sora stared at me. His eyes revealed nothing. Not even a drop of emotion.

"Do you think I did, Kairi?"

I couldn't lie.

"Yes."

Sora's eyes darkened a little.

"They all got what they deserved."

I attempted to back away from him, but he seized my wrists and pulled me back.

"Sora…"

"Don't run from me."

I was afraid of him turning violent…

"Sora…come back home with me. We…we can forget all about this."

His grip on my wrists loosened.

"You want me to go back home with you?"

His voice held hope in it. Could I really allow him to go home with that creature inside of him? I couldn't sound like Mickey in this situation. Strangely enough, I understood why Sora turned his back on the king. I touched his face, marveling at its warmth. Sora flinched a little and gazed at me with softened blue eyes.

"Kairi…I was hoping that you would understand…" Sora whispered.

"You don't have to go any further with this, Sora. Your friends are outside. They'll forgive you…"

I could see him weighing every word through his eyes. But then, he frowned and his grip on me got tighter.

"You're with them. You want me to stop so you can kill me when my guard is down," Sora hissed.

"No! That's not what I meant, Sora!"

He laughed and shook me violently.

"I will kill them! But…I have something special for you…"

Special for me?

"Sora, you're letting that creature control you!"

Sora shoved me onto the floor.

"He isn't controlling me. I embraced him. And you will embrace him too."

"Sora, please! Don't do this!"

"I want you to carry the darkness too."

All of a sudden, shadows seized me by the waist, pinning me to the floor. Sora approached me with a predatory smile on his face.

"Stop!"

Namine…?

* * *

Anti-Sora:

My host wasn't happy at the intrusion. Neither was I. I was very interested in just what Sora was going to do to Kairi. I was slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to murder her, though. A girl with golden hair and blue eyes stepped inside the room via portal.

"Stop it, Sora!" She shouted.

"Namine, how wonderful of you to drop in," Sora said.

'You may destroy her. Rip her apart if you have to.'

You didn't have to tell me twice. I assumed control, pushing Sora's psyche gently aside and shifted into my true form. Without hesitation, I bounded over to her. Namine tried to run away, but I quickly forced her down and tore into her body with abandon. I could hear Sora laughing in the back of my head.

When I was finished, I stood up and shifted back to normal. Sora assumed control again and walked back over to the frightened Kairi.

"Be fortunate that I hadn't marked you for death, Kairi."


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** I still don't know if the site will let me upload files made by Word right now, but here's Chapter 20.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20

Riku:

Namine hadn't returned with Kairi yet. I was beyond worried and outraged. Was Sora going to murder Kairi? If he did, I would have to kill him. I would have to kill my best friend.

"Riku…"

Kairi stepped out of a portal in front of me, followed by Sora, himself. Growling softly, I summoned my keyblade and pointed it at him. Kairi looked horrible with blood all over her front and on her face. Her eyes were in terror.

"What have you done to her?" I asked.

Sora stepped away from Kairi and folded his arms.

"She's not dead. You should be glad."

Kairi collapsed onto her knees and began crying. Sora watched with a look of mild amusement on his face.

"Why would you do this?"

"I did what was absolutely necessary, Riku."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What did King Mickey say to you to cause this?"

"He ruined my life. He allowed the creation of this creature that I embrace."

_Was he out of his mind?_

"Sowa, we forgive you. Just come back," Donald spoke up.

"You expect me to believe that? Don't you want to know what I did to the Organization? Rather…what 'we' did…?" Sora said calmly.

"You are out of your mind," I muttered.

"Why do you have the keyblade pointed at me?"

"This has to stop, Sora. You hurt Kairi. You're hurting your friends!"

Sora stepped over to Kairi and pulled her up to her feet.

"I didn't hurt Kairi…Tell them what I did, Kairi."

Kairi shook her head, sobs wracking her little body. Her distress only made me want to kick Sora's ass more.

"I-I can't…" Kairi muttered.

"Well, I'll tell him. I tainted her with the darkness. Within a few months…darkness will surface in her. Don't you know what this means?"

Rage forced me to cross the distance between me and Sora. I punched him so hard that he flew into the wall.

"Get up, you bastard. Get up and fight your friends!" I spat.

Sora rubbed the side of his cheek and smiled. He stood up and drew his keyblade.

"So you would betray me? Fine."

I can't believe I'm going to do this. I was way too pissed to think rationally on how to handle this situation. I wanted nothing more than to rip him apart. All of a sudden, Sora took off running through the large doorway. Donald and Goofy quickly ran after him. I attempted to follow them, but was barred by yet another magical film. I cursed inwardly. He was waiting to murder yet again…

"God help their souls…"

* * *

Sora:

"Sowa, stop!"

I stopped and turned around. Donald and Goofy came to a stop at the beginning of the clear pathway.

"Are you here to stop me?" I asked sarcastically.

Donald and Goofy glanced at each other and then at me. Without hesitation, they lifted their weapons. So they wanted me dead. They were my friends when I had no one else. Could…Could I just kill them without a thought? They knew naught about what Mickey had in store for me.

"I'm sorry, Sowa, but we have to."

"You don't have to. The King's not alive anymore," I protested.

"You're not who you used to be, Sora. You've murdered people. You've snuffed out your light," Goofy replied somberly.

'_They can't be swayed. Murder them.'_

I recognized the voice of my Anti-existence. I hated to admit that he was right. I lifted my keyblade and started for the duo. Donald backed up and lifted his wand. Flames erupted all around me. None of it touched me due to the fact that I had energy around my body. I was intent on getting to Donald first. Goofy jumped in my path and began swinging his shield at me.

I eased backwards, looking for a hole in his defense. I thrust my keyblade in at an angle and managed to stop Goofy's spin. I took one step forward and hooked the keyblade under his shield. He hesitated.

"Goofy!" Donald shouted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw sparks leap out of his wand. With a smirk, I let go of the keyblade and eased away. Lightning crashed down in a wide pool around Goofy. I could have laughed as I watched Goofy's body convulse over and over. Donald had cast a Thundaga spell, intending to kill me on the spot. Instead…Goofy collapsed to the floor and the scent of rotting flesh entered the air. I flexed my right arm and smiled even wider as the keyblade reappeared in it.

"Goofy…no…" Donald wailed.

I was next to the duck in an instant. He didn't bother to move.

"I really did love you guys as friends," I whispered softly.

With a laugh that would have given Nobodies pause, I dismembered Donald with the keyblade. When I was finished, there was a mixture of blood, guts and feathers scattered all over the pathway.

'_Well done, host. Well done.'_

"This stops now, Sora!"


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Alright, people, this is the LAST chapter of Twilight Existence. Yes, I mean it. The last chapter. Don't fret though, there is a sequel. It will be called Twilight Emergence. It will be posted by Wednesday hopefully. For status updates, check my profile page. Thank you to all of my reviewers. As always, your praise is much appreciated. The song lyrics used in this song belong to Nelly Furtado. The lyrics read pretty weird, but if you actually listen to the song, you'll see that it fits perfectly. The song title is of course, All Good Things (Come to an End).

I won't let you down in the sequel either.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: All Good Things Come to an End

Sora:

I turned around and stared at Riku as he walked in. I watched his expression as he saw my handiwork. I could feel his hatred piercing me.

"Are you finished?" Riku asked.

"Depends on what you mean by finished."

"Why…?"

"You know why. Now you're the only one I want to kill next."

"We fight then."

"Very well."

We met at the beginning of the clear pathway and began our duel. Riku went on the offensive, aggressively chaining combos together. I kept moving and parrying his strikes. I knew better than to rush into trying to defeat Riku. Previous experiences had taught me this simple lesson. While I was musing, Riku broke from his attack pattern to swipe at my head. I managed to step back, but not before the edge of the dark keyblade grazed my forehead.

With a snarl, I retaliated, leaving a long gash on the side of Riku's face. We backed off and stared at each other. Blood was streaming down the side of Riku's face. Blood was also slowly streaming down my face as well. My anti-existence stirred in the back of my head. The smell of blood was tempting him through my senses.

"What do you hope to accomplish, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, starting forward again.

Riku rushed forward and swung his keyblade. I blocked it and pitted my strength against his. He didn't budge. Naturally…he was bigger than me and he was no slouch at swordplay. Back then, I may have accepted this fact. Now, it only managed to infuriate me.

"Why won't you join me, Riku?" I asked.

"This isn't you, Sora. You've gone mad."

_Mad?_

I snarled and pushed Riku back with a burst of strength. Despite myself, I started aggressively attacking Riku, forcing him to go on the defensive.

* * *

Normal (third person):

Axel eased up the corridor leading up to the room with the portal to the other wings of the castle. He could no longer feel the presence of his comrades. _I suppose this worked out to my advantage. I was planning to screw them over anyway_, he thought with a small smile. However, Axel was still listening out for that crazy Sora kid. When he walked into the next room, he was surprised to see people still alive. One of them was Kairi. Axel frowned. Why was she crying?

"I can't believe there's one Nobody left," The man commented.

"I was the one smart enough not to provoke a wild Heartless," Axel said dryly.

Kairi sniffled and looked up.

"Axel?"

"In the flesh. Why are you here? Don't you know that Sora kid is running around in here?"

"We know. Riku's fighting him now."

* * *

Anti-Sora:

My host's rage filtered over to my side. I bathed in it, enjoying the sensations it gave me. Riku and Sora were going at it in mid air, consumed by the lust of battle. Riku was sporting a few deep gashes along his arms from where my host pierced his defenses. A wave of power forced Sora into the clear pathway violently. Riku settled down on the platform, keyblade raised in a stabbing position.

My host was out of breath from the impact. It was getting hard for him to focus. I shoved Sora's consciousness aside and shifted into Heartless form. I forced myself to melt into the floor like a shadow.

"So this is the creature…" Riku muttered.

_Yeah, I am a creature. You'll see how much of a creature I am._

Taking advantage of my speed, I got behind him and rose up from the ground. Riku managed to turn around before I pounced on him. His keyblade barred me from getting close to his neck. I snarled, baring every last bit of my fangs.

"You've lost, mortal. I don't think you are going to outrun me," I hissed.

"Maybe he won't be the one killing you!"

_What?_

A searing pain split through my chest, robbing me of air. I wheezed loudly. Blood bubbled up from my throat, filling my mouth.

* * *

Sora:

Control came back over to me just as quickly as it was taken away. Riku had gotten out from under me.

_Who stabbed me?_

As I tilted my head up…

_(Honestly, what will become of me…)_

I saw the familiar red hair of…

"Kairi…" I gasped.

_(I don't like reality…)_

I was struggling for air.

"I'm sorry, Sora…" Kairi said tearfully.

_(It's way too clear for me…)_

You aren't sorry. You stabbed me. You betrayed me.

_(Flames to dust, lovers to friends…)_

"W-Why…?"

I won't die…

Kairi knelt down beside me, tears running down her face.

* * *

Riku:

He was dying.

He was dying right in front of my eyes. Somehow, I thought it would be easier to kill him if he kept the murdering up, but…

_(Why do all good things come to an end?)_

I turned my attention from my thoughts back to Sora. He was already gone. His spirit was flying away…

"Come on, Kairi. Let's go home…"

_(The dogs were barking at the new moon…whistling a new tune…hoping that it come soon so that they could…die…)_

"The darkness will come in a few months…"


End file.
